Horrible World
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: /Ayah! mereka anak kita!./ /Akh!/ seorang perempuan berambut pirang berjengit dari kasurnya. /Huft... mimpi itu lagi/ chap 7.5 : Sidestory sedikit pengumuman
1. Chapter 1

**A-ahaha *ketawa canggung* Kai ngga ada ide buat ngelanjutin fic Its Tough For Hiding My Tears. Jadi, tunggu dulu ya? QAQ **

**Disclaimer: bukan punyaku! Punya Amano Akira!**

**Warning: OOC, ga jelas, typo, yaoi, dll.**

**Genre : well, Kai bingung dengan genre. Kalau secara lengkap sih, maunya Action, Crime, dan Romance**

**Rated : T **

.

.

Bab 1 : Pertemuan Pertama.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut cokelat anti gravitasi.

"Menurut data, ia seorang kriminal kelas kakap yang sangat mudah meloloskan diri…" jawab lelaki lain dengan mata berwarna emerald serta rambut berwarna perak. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Juudaime?"

"Gokudera-kun, bawa semua guardianku sekarang!" sang Juudaime memberikan perintahnya.

"Baik!" lelaki bernama Gokudera itu kemudian langsung berlari keluar.

Sang Juudaime kemudian menghela napas dan mengambil sebuah dokumen. Dilihatnya dokumen itu selembar demi selembar. Dokumen itu berisikan catatan kriminal seorang lelaki paruh baya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi incaran sang Juudaime selama setengah tahun ini dan dia selalu berhasil untu lolos.

'103 pembunuhan, 24 perampokan, 67 kali mengedarkan narkoba dalam jumlah besar, dan aku belum bisa menangkapnya?!' frustasi, sang Juudaime kini hanya bisa menghela napas. Lagi.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

Suara orang berlari tampak menggema. Sang Decimo mulai menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tak boleh emosi walaupun ingin. Sejurus kemudian, tampak beberapa lelaki muncul diambang pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Tsuna, bagaimana?!" tanya seorang lelaki bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Baka! Kau harus memanggilnya Juudaime!" bentak sang emerald yang tidak lain adalah Gokudera.

"Maa, lagipula Tsuna tak pernah keberatan…" Yamamoto tertawa.

"EXTREEMEEEE!" seseorang berambut putih cepak dengan kulit tan berteriak dengan tidak jelasnya. Dia lah sang Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Kufufu~ apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tsunayoshi?" seseorang dengan rambut indigo dan sebuah pucuk nanas diatas kepalanya bertanya.

"Ehm!" Tsunayoshi Sawada yang merupakan Juudaime tersebut berdehem. "Mari kita kembali ke topik. Mukuro, seperti yang kau lihat… kita semua disusahkan oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan catatan kriminal yang tinggi."

"Kufufu~ dia memutilasi korbannya hidup-hidup kemudian dibiarkan begitu saja…" kata Mukuro.

"Ya…" Tsunayoshi menopang wajahnya dengan tangan. "Sangat sadis…"

"Kau baik-baik saja Sawada? Kantung matamu membengkak…" Ryohei menginterupsi perkataan Tsunayoshi.

Sejurus kemudian Tsunayoshi tersenyum. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Onii-san. Kemarin aku hanya mengerjakan PR dari sekolah."

Sekolah? Ya. Sawada Tsunayoshi atau sang Juudaime masih berstatus pelajar. Ia sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Walaupun begitu, Sawada Tsunayoshi merangkap sebagai boss mafia paling terkemuka diseluruh dunia. Mafia itu bernama Vongola.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…" Ryohei tahu kalau Tsunayoshi sedang berbohong. Tetapi ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Baiklah, mari kita membagi tugas. Mukuro, pergilah bersama Onii-san ke bagian utara kota Tokyo. Beberapa kasus terjadi disana… masih ada kemungkinan jika pria itu disana. Sedangkan Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto, pergilah ke barat daya pulau Kyushu. Dan untukmu, Lambo… jika Reborn telah kembali dari misinya, hubungi aku." Titah Tsunayoshi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut dalam misi, Tsuna-nii?!" anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun yang dipanggil Lambo itu merajuk didepan meja kerja sang Juudaime.

"Lambo…" Tsunayoshi tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut Lambo. "Kau masih kecil. Lagipula kau sudah banyak membantuku jika kau menghubungiku saat Reborn pulang nanti."

"Tapi Juudaime! Itu berarti Anda akan sendirian dalam bertugas?!" Gokudera nampak tak setuju.

"Tak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun…" Tsunayoshi berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku hanya akan berjaga disekitar Namimori, lagipula Hyper Intuisionku mengatakan akan ada kasus disana"

Gokudera tahu, percuma kalau ia mencegahnya. "Hhh.. baiklah, asal jangan terlalu jauh dan jaga diri Anda, Juudaime…"

"Serahkan saja padaku…" jawab sang Juudaime. "Yosh! Ayo kita laksanakan sekarang!"

"BAIK!" jawab semua guardian serentak.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah bergaya asli Jepang, seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut hitam tengah mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat pada laptopnya.

'Hn, setelah ini tinggal memasukkan spywarenya setelah domainnya terkumpul seratus persen' batinnya. 'Tinggal menunggu…'

Kemudian sang raven menutup laptopnya yang masih dalam keadaan menyala tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk menuju ruang keluarga kemudian menyalakan TV dan duduk disofa. Laptopnya yang akan diletakkannya terhalang oleh sebuah kartu pelajar dengan fotonya dan bernama Hibari Kyoya.

"Seorang wanita kini menjadi korban pembunuhan pria misterius itu pemirsa! Sengan ini maka sudah menjadi yang ke 104 kalinya!" kata seorang reporter dari TV.

"Hmp…" Hibari mendengus. "Dasar bodoh. Coba kalau diteliti lagi, walaupun meninggalkan jejak yang sama, orang yang membunuh adalah orang yang berbeda. Kemungkinan ada dua orang dan yang seorang lagi adalah copycat."

BIIP. Laptop Hibari mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Sudah, huh?" Hibari kemudian membuka kembali laptopnya dan mengetikkan beberapa rumus. "Cih, tampaknya sang copycat adalah seorang cracker, hm?"

Hibari kemudian berpikir keras. Semenit kemudian ia tersentak dan mengetikkan beberapa angka.

"Bagus, terbuka… tinggal menyimpan datanya saja. Dengan ini aku bisa menyelidikinya…" kata Hibari. "Membosankan, aku mau jalan-jalan saja…"

.

.

.

Di sebuah lokasi pembunuhan yang tepatnya disebuah gudang kecil, tampak garis polisi terpajang dimana-mana. Tsunayoshi kemudian masuk seenaknya dilokasi tersebut dan melihat mayat korban.

'Seperti biasa, sadis. Sang pelaku menguliti korbannya hidup-hidup. Dan sang pelaku ju-' Tsunayoshi tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu…" Tsunayoshi kemudian mencolek seonggok serbuk putih dipojok lantai dan mengendusnya. "Obat penghilang rasa sakit, huh?"

"Hei, warga sipil dilarang masuk kemari!" tegur seorang polisi.

"Oke, oke… aku akan keluar secepatnya." Tsunayoshi kemudian beranjak keluar dari gudang tersebut.

Baru beberapa meter Tsunayoshi keluar dari gudang tersebut, ia sudah diikuti oleh beberapa orang asing yang membawa senjata. Tentu saja Tsunayoshi tahu akan hal itu. Tsunayoshi kemudian memancing mereka ketempat yang sepi.

"Keluarlah…" kata Tsunayoshi sambil melihat tajam ke gang-gang kecil yang dibatasi oleh tembok.

Satu persatu mereka keluar dari tempat dihitung, jumlah mereka ada lebih dari seratus orang. Dengan seringai liciknya mereka mengintai Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi sendiri hanya memakai sarung tangannya dan bersikap waspada.

'Banyak juga…' batin Tsunayoshi khawatir.

Saat ini Tsunayoshi sudah dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode atau disingkat sebagai HDWM. HDWM sendiri adalah mode pada saat keadaan yang melepaskan seluruh limiter dalam tubuh Tsunayoshi dan melepaskan seluruh potensial bertarung Tsunayoshi baik fisik maupun mental. Sama seperti Vongola Primo –pendahulu sekaligus pendiri Vongola-, senjata utama andalan Tsunayoshi adalah sepasang gloves yang disebut X-Gloves.

"Kami akan menangkapmu, Decimo!" kata seseorang yang tampaknya adalah sang ketua. "SERANG!"

Sedetik kemudian, mereka mulai menyerang Tsunayoshi dengan pistol, pedang, atau senjata tajam lainnya. Tsunayoshi tak ingin membunuh mereka. Jadi ia hanya membuat mereka pingsan dengan cara memukul tengkuk mereka.

'Cih, ini sulit…' batin Tsunayoshi sembari menghindari sejumlah orang.

DORR.

Sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat tepat didepan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi tak bisa menghindar karena didepannya ada musuh yang terus menyerangnya.

'Gawaatt!' batin Tsunayoshi sembari memejamkan mata.

DRAAKK

Tsunayoshi tersentak kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Ia tertegun. Didepannya, nampak seseorang yang lebih tinggi sekitar tiga puluh senti darinya sedang menangkis peluru itu dengan sebuah tonfa.

"Siapa…?" kata Tsunayoshi lirih.

Pemuda yang menolong Tsunayoshi kemudian menoleh kearah Tsunayoshi kemudian berbalik kembali. "Mengganggu ketenangan Namimori! Kami…korosu!"

Tsunayoshi kemudian tersadar dari kebingungannya dan langsung menendang beberapa musuhnya dengan gerakan memutar. Seseorang berambut raven yang tadi menolong Tsunayoshi melihat kemampuan bertarung Tsunayoshi yang bisa dikategorikan sangat diatas rata-rata hanya bergumam "Wao"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku…" kata Tsunayoshi yang saat ini sedang memunggungi pemuda raven itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hibari…" jawab sang pemuda sambil memukul beberapa lawannya dengan tonfa. "Hibari Kyoya."

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, semua lawan mereka sudah babak belur. Dan Tsunayoshi menghela napas lega.

"Terima Kasih, jawab Tsunayoshi lega.

"Hn,"

Psyuuu!

JLEB!

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang musuh dengan susah payah nemembakkan jarum kearah mereka.

BRUUK.

Sedetik kemudian Tsunayoshi terjatuh. Sebenarnya, yang disasarkan oleh orang itu adalah Hibari. Akan tetapi Tsunayoshi melindunginya. Lawannya yang tadi menembakkan jarum itu pun kemudian pingsan setelah Hibari memukulnya lagi.

"Hhh…" Hibari hanya menghela napas dan memikul Tsunayoshi seperti memikul sebuah karung. "Akan kubawa dia pulang."

.

.

.

TBC.

Yaahh, ini gara-gara Kai liat anime crime yang keren sekali :3

Ada yang mau baca ga ya?

Mohon reviewnya :3


	2. Boss Mafia and Detective

**Ternyata ada yang mau baca fic Kai yang ini~~ ohh senangnyaaa #alay #dibuang.**

**Tapi dengan ini, nambah lagi satu tanggungan Kai :'D Kai ra popo xD**

**.**

**Kai mau balas review dulu, ya? ^^**

**Nuruhimechan19: **iya, disini Hibari bukan guardian Tsuna ^^ nanti akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya fic ini… ahaha… akan Kai usahakan dalam memperpanjangnya, terima kasih telah review, Kai tunggu review Anda di chap berikutnya. ^^

**.**

**Disclaimer: bukan punyaku! Punya Amano Akira! Tapi fic absurd ini punya Kai, Hibari-san juga punya  
Kai ^^ (jangan percaya)**

**Warning: sedikit OC untuk penjahat, OOC, ga jelas, typo, yaoi, dll.**

**Genre : well, Kai bingung dengan genre. Kalau secara lengkap sih, maunya Action, Crime, sedikit sci-fi, dan Romance**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah… entah #dibuang)**

.

.

BRUUK.

Sedetik kemudian Tsunayoshi terjatuh. Sebenarnya, yang disasarkan oleh orang itu adalah Hibari. Akan tetapi Tsunayoshi melindunginya. Lawannya yang tadi menembakkan jarum itu pun kemudian pingsan setelah Hibari memukulnya lagi.

"Hhh…" Hibari hanya menghela napas dan memikul Tsunayoshi seperti memikul sebuah karung. "Akan kubawa dia pulang."

.

Bab 2 : Mafia Boss And Detective.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar berukuran sedang, nampak Hibari sedang memeriksa sang Juudaime atau yang kita kenal sebagai Tsunayoshi. Hibari memegang bibir Tsunayoshi perlahan. Tsunayoshi sendiri masih pingsang akibat terkena jarum lawannya tadi.

"Tidak ada perubahan pada bibir." Hibari mulai mendiagnosia Tsunayoshi. "Detak jantung, nadi, serta napasnya berjalan dengan normal. Kurasa jarum itu hanya jarum bius."

Beberapa saat kemudian Hibari langsung disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Segera Hibari langsung mengambil laptopnya dan duduk diatas kursi dengan meja belajar didepannya. Laptopnya kemudian menyala dan menampakkan sebuah kalimat 'Seseorang sedang berusaha menerobos data Anda'

"Ada yang berani menghackerku, huh?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kemudian dengan tenangnya Hibari membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop lain berwarna putih dan menyalakannya. Sementara menunggu laptopnya yang putih menyala, Hibari mengetikkan beberapa sandi untuk mengunci data-datanya dari sang hacker yang sekarang sepertinya sedang beraksi. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian laptop Hibari yang putih telah menyala. la lalu menderetkan laptopnya yang putih dengan laptop satunya lagi yang berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendownload virusnya…" kata Hibari sembari mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptop putih Hibari dengan tangan kirinya.

Tangan kiri? Oh, ayolah. Hibari bahkan bisa mengendalikan EMPAT laptop sekaligus dan bisa memegang mouse dengan kakinya.

'Tangguh juga, hm?' batin Hibari sembari menyeringai sadis. 'Kalau begitu akan kuserang langsung databasenya'

Sedetik kemudian virus yang telah selesai didownload langsung dikirim Hibari menuju orang yang berani-beraninya menghackernya. Kemudian pembobol yang tadinya agak menyusahkan Hibari langsung berhenti. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia berkutik lagi. Hibari sendiri sudah memeriksanya apakah dia menggunakan DCwords ataupun spyware untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, tetapi tidak. Semua sudah berakhir.

"Hmp.." Hibari menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Aku yakin komputernya atau laptopnya sekarang sedang terserang ribuan virus…"

"Ungghh…" Tsunayoshi melenguh ditempat tidur. "Di-dimana ini?!"

Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah ranjang. "Sudah bangun, hm?"

"Si-siapa kau?!" Tsunayoshi tampaknya mengalami lupa ingatan sementara. "Ah… Hibari Kyoya, kan?"

"Hn," Hibari kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pinggir ranjang. "Mengapa kau bisa diserbu begitu banyak or-"

DUAAARR!

Suara ledakan menginterupsi perkataan Hibari. Langsung saja Hibari dan Tsunayoshi bangkit lalu menuju kearah sumber ledakan.

"Astaga!" pupil mata Tsunayoshi membulat.

"Kami…korosu!" Hibari sudah ancang-ancang untuk membunuh semua yang ada didepannya.

Rumah Hibari yang tadinya bersih dan tampak aman sekarang banyak kobaran api dan bekas tembakan dimana-mana. Tampaknya rumah Hibari diserang oleh segerombolan mafia.

DUAAKK!

Hibari mulai menyerang beberapa mafia dengan tonfanya.

"Sial…" kata seorang mafia sembari menekan pelatuk pada pistolnya. "Ini salahmu karena kau ikut terlibat dengan Decimo Vongola ke sepuluh!"

DOORRR!

Pria itu menembak kearah Hibari namun meleset karena Tsunayoshi menendang orang tersebut. Hibari yang dari tadi sedang sibuk menghajar orang untuk beberapa saat napasnya tercekat.

'Boss… Vongola? Mafia terbesar didunia itu?!' batih Hibari.

"Aku malas, kubekukan saja semuanya…" kata Tsunayoshi yang sudah masuk kedalam mode Hyper Dying Will-nya.

Tsunayoshi kemudian terbang keatas dan berteriak kepada Hibari. "Minggir Hibari-san!"

Hibari yang tahu Tsunayoshi akan melakukan sesuatu langsut melompat dengan cekatan kebelakang.

"ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH!" dan seketika semua mafia itu membeku.

Kemudian Tsunayoshi turun dan kembali ke mode normalnya. Ia mereganggkan bahunya yang pegal. Sesaat kemudian Tsunayoshi merasakan aura neraka menguar di belakangnya.

"Kau mempunyai banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan padaku herbivore!" kata Hibari sarkastik.

"Hi-hiiieeee!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau itu boss dari Vongola, hm?" tanya Hibari.

"Ya… dan maaf juga telah merusak rumahmu… aku akan menyuruh kuli bangunan untuk memperbaikinya dan maaf juga telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku.." Tsunayoshi menundukkan wajahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam sebuah café. Abaikan tentang rumah Hibari karena pemiliknya sendiri acuh tak acuh. Café ini cukup sepi bahkan hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Yah, untuk hal itu berterima kasihlah pada aura Hibari.

"Hei, apakah Hibari-"

Trilililit~. Handphone Tsunayoshi berdering. Tertulis nama Gokudera di kontaknya. Segera, Tsunayoshi mengangkatnya.

"Halo Gokudera-kun…" sapa Tsunayoshi.

"Juudaime, kita mendapatkan hasilnya!" jawab Gokudera disebrang sana.

"Oh ya?! Apa yang kau dapat?" Tsunayoshi bersyukur dalam hati.

"Akan segera kukirim data-data tentang pria itu. Dan ia ternyata lahir di kota Biei." Kata Gokudera.

"EH?! Itu jauh dari Kyushu'kan?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" wajar saja jika Tsunayoshi terkejut.

"Yahh, ini berkat si Yakyuu-baka itu Juudaime…" Gokudera menghela napas.

"Oke, kirimkan data secepat mungkin."

"Ya…"

.

.

"Eheheh… tuhkan? Instingku selalu benar!" Yamamoto tertawa ringan.

"Hhh… iya…" jawab Gokudera sembari mengirimkan data-data tadi padi Tsunayoshi melalui e-mail.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sekarang berada di perfektur Sapporo atau lebih tepatnya mereka sekarang berada di kota Furano. Mereka tiba di Furano setelah menyelidiki di kota Biei dan belum menemukan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Karena lapar, akhirnya sekarang mereka berakhir disebuah tempat makan kecil di pinggir jalan yang menjual ramen.

"Gokudera… kita cari penginapan ya? Sudah jam sepuluh malam…" kata Yamamoto sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya, besok kita akan pulang pagi-pagi..." kata Gokudera tanpa menoleh kepada Yamamoto.

"Gokudera~ nanti kita sekamar ya?~" goda Yamamoto "Biar biayanya murah…"

"Bayar sendiri-sendiri! Lagipila aku tak sudi sekamar denganmu baka!" semprot Gokudera.

.

.

Di Namimori, Tsunayoshi sekarang sedang memeriksa data-data dari Gokudera di markasnya bersama Hibari. Hibari juga ikut karena Tsunayoshi yang memintanya. Yah, Hibari sendiri tidak keberatan sih, toh rumahnya juga setengah hancur karena telah menjadi medang perang. Lagipula, Hibari berpikir bahwa setelah ini akan ada hal yang bisa menarik keluar instingnya.

"Hibari-san, kau tahu Schizophrenia?" tanya Tsunayoshi yang masih memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Schizoprenia adalah kekacauan jiwa yang serius ditandai dengan kehilangan kontak pada kenyataan atau lebih tepatnya psikosis, halusinasi, khayalan, pikiran yang abnormal dan mengganggu kerja dan fungsi sosial." Jelas Hibari. "Atau lebih tepatnya gangguan karena khayalannya menjadi nyata."

Tsunayoshi yang sedari tadi duduk diam sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya langsung melihat kearah Hibari yang berada disampingnya.

"Waaahhh.. hebat…" komentar kagum Tsunayoshi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu, hm?" sekarang Hibari yang bertanya.

"Lihat…" Tsunayoshi menggeser laptopnya agar bisa dilihat oleh Hibari. "Lihat ini, data-datanya menunjukkan bahwa pria itu mengalami halusinasi dan kemungkinan besar bahwa itu adalah Schizophrenia…"

"Yang mana? Yang asli atau yang copycat, hm?" tanya Hibari sembari membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan laptop hitamnya.

"Co-copycat?! Pelakunya ada dua?!" Tsunayoshi sekali lagi terkejut.

"Apa kau tak tahu, huh? Tak kusangka mafia gelap seperti Vongola tak mengetahuinya" jawab Hibari sarkastik. "Aku punya datanya yang baru saja kuhack siang tadi."

"Jadi kau ini benar-benar detektif, heh?" Tsunayoshi mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn," jawab Hibari singkat. "Ini, lihatlah…"

Tsunayoshi kemudian melihat kearah layar laptop Hibari. Disana nampak foto seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut cokelat muda dan bermata biru. Disebelah foto tersebut terdapat biodata tentang pemuda itu tetapi anehnya, tak ada nama pemuda itu. Hanya ada tanggal lahir, kota asal, dan jenis kelamin.

"Jadi dia copycatnya?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Hn," jawab Hibari.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tsunayoshi sekarang memandang Hibari.

"Dari beberapa barang bukti yang hanya ditinggalkan oleh sang copycat…" kata Hibari. "Tahu obat penghilang rasa sakit berbentuk serbuk, hm?"

"Ah, iya… tadi siang aku ke lokasi kejadian dan menemukan serbuk itu…" kata Tsunayoshi. "Memang itu untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya sang copycat sebenarnya menderita suatu penyakit." Jawab Hibari sembari mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Dan mungkin motifnya adalah balas dendam kepada beberapa orang… kemudian ia memanfaatkan berita pembunuhan itu…" Tsunayoshi nampak menganalisa. " Seperti novel berjudul ABC Murder karya Agatha Christie"

"Wao… kau suka membaca buku seperti itu, huh?" ejek Hibari.

"Tidak… tapi salah satu guardianku suka membaca novel-novel semacam itu, secara tidak langsung aku tahu isinya." Jawab Tsunayoshi. "Hei Hibari-san…"

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau bekerja untuk Vongola?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Tidak." Jawab Hibari tegas sembari mengetik. "Aku tak suka terikat…"

"Baiklah, kuberi kau penawaran. Aku akan memfasilitasi SEMUA yang kau butuhkan dan kita akan bekerja sama menangkap pria itu…" kata Tsunayoshi.

"Baiklah…" jawab Hibari. "Ini akan jadi menarik."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah… terima kasih, Hibari-san…" kata Tsunayoshi sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seorang pria setengah baya berambut hitam cepak tengah mengasah sebuah pisau. Disampingnya terdapat banyak senjata api maupun senjata tajam yang berderet rapi. Sang pria kemudian menoleh ke samping kirinya.

"Hei, apa kau yakin aku harus membunuh orang lagi?" tanyanya pada sebuah ruang kosong disampingnya. "Yah, baiklah asal kau senang. Tapi jauh juga ya, harus ke Italy…"

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya seluruh pelayan di markas cabang ini telah melakukan tugasnya. Sang Juudaime sendiri masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia capek. Begadang semalaman dengan Hibari membuatnya benar-benar lelah, padahal ini masih hari kamis yang berarti ia harus sekolah.

CKLEK.

Semenit kemudian pintu kamar Tsunayoshi terbuka. Nampak seorang pria dengan jas dan topi fedora berwarna hitam masuk ke kamar tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat wajah sang Juudaime dan kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"Hhh… masih jam enam lebih, akan kubiarkan dia tidur sejam lagi…" kata pria tersebut sembari menaruh sebuah map.

"Mungkin pekerjaanmu memang terlalu berat melihat berapa usiamu…" pria itu membuka pintu dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dikamar tamu markas vongola nampak Hibari yang sudah terbangun sembari duduk di atas ranjangnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ditembok. Laptop-laptopnya sudah berada dipangkuannya. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dan langsung memindahkan laptopnya kemudian berjalan cepat kearah kamar Tsunayoshi.

BRAAAKK!

Pintu kamar Tsunayoshi terbuka dengan keras menyebabkan sang pemilik langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"A-apa?! Serangan musuh?!" racau Tsunayoshi.

" Ayo kita ke Italy sekarang." Hibari menatap tajam Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chap yang ini sudah lebih panjaangg~ update kilat 3 hariii~~ **

**Untuk yang nunggu Its Tough, fic itu masih terlantar… Kai bahkan baru ngetik judul chapnya QAQ maafkan Kai m(_ _)m **

**Yah, apa boleh buat kan? ^^")a**

**Dimohon untuk review… ^^ dan kalau bisa apresiasikan perasaan Anda ketika baca fic ini… **

**Kai sangat terbuka dengan kritik dan saran ^^**

**Special thanks:**

**VandQ x Kazue Ichimaru x EstrellaNamikaze x Hikage Natsuhimiko x Nuruhimechan19**

**KAI**


	3. Lets Go To Italy

**Mungkin selama beberapa chap ke depan. Kai bales reviewnya disini aja ya? Soalnya PM Kai ngga bisa dibuka entah kenapa QAQ kalau ada yang tahu, Kai mohon beri tahu Kai QAQ**

**.**

**Kai mau balas review dulu, ya? ^^**

**VandQ : **Waahh,syukur deh kalau VandQ-san suka cerita detektif ^^ ini cerita ide (nista) Kai sendiri… tapi Agatha Christie-nya dari Conan… terima kasih telah review, Kai tunggu review Anda di Chap berikutnya…

**EstrellaNamikaze: **Pasti donggg ^^ terima kasih telah review ^^

**YuraHira**: Hibari-san memang kereeennn! Anyway, panggil Kai-chan aja ya? ^^ dan terima kasih telah review…

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **:v Hibari emang pantes jadi apa aja pokoknya yang elit-elit :v makasih dah review, Hikacchiiii. Ngomong-ngomong, requestanmu udah seperempat jadi :D 1880 kan? Tunggu yak?

**Kazue Ichimaru: **Makasih udah selalu bantu Kai, Kazu-nee *mewek* tengkyuuuu uhuweeee!

*peluk Kazu-nee* #dibuang. Nee, arigatou dah review.. :'D

**Natsu Yuuki** : Waahhh! Makasih sudah mau baca cerita Kai dan review.. Kai terhura –eh, terharu :'D

Lihat jawabannya di chap ini ya ^^ terima kasih sudah review :'D

**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada:** Ahaha… makasih ^^ ngomong2, Kai belum sempet baca ficmu QAQ tunggu yah… dan arigatou dah review ^^

**Nuruhimechan19:** ahaha… jangan dipanggil senpai… panggil aja Kai-chan ^^ Kai masih terlalu muda buat dipanggil senpai… ^^ kalau soal apdet, yahhh… tergantung imajinasi (nista) Kai ^^

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kai cuma minjem chara dari Amano Akira…**

**Warning: sedikit OC untuk penjahat, OOC, typo, yaoi, dll.**

**Genre : well, Kai bingung dengan genre. Kalau secara lengkap sih, maunya Action, Crime, sedikit sci-fi, dan Romance**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah… entah #dibuang)**

.

.

**.**

BRAAKK!

Pintu kamar Tsunayoshi terbuka dengan keras menyebabkan sang pemilik langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"A-apa?! Serangan musuh?!" racau Tsunayoshi.

" Ayo kita ke Italy sekarang." Hibari menatap tajam Tsunayoshi.

.

.

Bab 3 : Let's Go To Italy~

.

.

"I-Italy? Untuk ap-"

BRAAKK!

Sebelum Tsunayoshi sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya. Pintu kamarnya lagi-lagi terdorong dengan keras. Kemudian masuk pria bertopi fedora yang tadi menaruh map dikamar Tsunayoshi. Pria itu langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Hibari yang sedang menghadap Tsunayoshi.

"Siapa kau?!" kata sang pria.

"Re-Reborn, orang itu tidak jahat!" kata Tsunayoshi panik.

"Hibari Kyoya…" jawab sang detektif tenang.

Pria yang dipanggil Reborn oleh sang Juudaime tersebut menurunkan pistolnya. "Hibari Kyoya? Sang detektif internasional, huh?"

"Reborn, mungkin terlambat… tapi, selamat datang…" Tsunayoshi tersenyum ramah. "Ah, akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Hibari-san…"

Tsunayoshi kemudian menceritakan bagaimana bertemuannya dengan Hibari secara singkat di kamar Tsunayoshi. Reborn hanya mengangguk dan berkomentar seadanya sebagai respon.

"Jadi, hari ini kalian akan pergi ke Italy?" tanya Reborn.

"I-iya… aku akan membawa semua guardianku…" kata Tsunayoshi. "Akan kutelepon sekarang."

"Tunggu." Reborn menghentikan tangan Tsunayoshi yang sudah akan memencet nomer telepon. "Lebih baik kau telpon Colonnelo dan Lal."

"Ah, iya… mereka di Italy-kan?" respon Tsunayoshi. "Akan kutelpon mereka setelah menelepon para guardianku…"

"Sebaiknya yang kau telepon hanya setengah," sergah Hibari. "Karena sang pembunuh ada dua, bukannya satu."

"Tahu dari mana kau bahwa sang pelaku menuju ke Italy?" tanya Reborn sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mudah saja… aku hanya melihat chatnya di sebuah komunitas…" jelas Hibari.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Reborn yang bernada seperti memerintah.

"Hn, akan kuambilkan laptopku." Kata Hibari seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar Tsunayoshi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hibari datang dengan laptop ditangannya. "Lihatlah…"

Reborn dan Tsunayoshi kemudian melihat layar laptop tersebut. Di layar itu terdapat beberapa komentar dan salah satunya berbunyi 'aku akan ke Italy, pacarku bilang disana ada musuhnya jadi aku harus membunuhnya.'

"Kau yakin ini sang pelaku, Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi menatap sang raven.

"Hn, sudah kuduga… dia memang terkena Schizophrenia." Jawab Hibari. "Kau tahu Shamal, hm?"

"Shamal sang pembunuh yang menggunakan nyamuk itu, huh? Kenapa?" tanya Reborn.

"Hn, dia ada di Italy, aku akan kesana untuk mendapatkan informasi." Jawab Hibari yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Reborn dan Tsunayoshi.

"Baiklah! Dame-Tsuna! Telpon Lal dan jelaskanuntuk apa kita kesana dan telpon beberapa guardianmu untuk ikut! SEKARANG!" perintah Reborn.

"Hi-Hieee.. ba-baik!" jawab sang Juudaime dengan sedikit tergagap.

.

.

.

Sudah siang, sang Juudaime beserta beberapa guardiannya, Hibari, dan juga Reborn telah berada di bandara Narita. Guardian yang akan menemani Tsunayoshi sendiri adalah Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Rokudo Mukuro. Sedangkan Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, dan Chrome Dokuro tetap di Jepang untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Sekarang mereka akan bersiap menuju Italy.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat…" kata Tsunayoshi sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Jadi? Apa rencana kita Juudaime?" tanya sang tangan kanan atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Gokudera.

"Umm..." Tsunayoshi melihat notesnya. "sesudah sampai, kita langsung menuju rumah Colonnelo dan Lal Mirch, kemudian menuju sebuah bar untuk menemui seorang hitman bernama Shamal untuk meminta informasi…"

"Ahaha… ini menyenangkan! Kita jalan-jalan ke Italy~" Yamamoto tertawa girang.

"Ini bukan rekreasi, baka!" maki Gokudera yang hanya dibalas tawaan ringan oleh Yamamoto.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo masuk.. pesawatnya sudah datang." Lerai Tsunayoshi.

Mereka semua kemudian langsung menaiki pesawat tersebut. Pesawat itu sangat besar dan mewah. Yah, mengingat ada seorang Vongola Decimo di dalamnya, itu semua jadi wajar. Reborn duduk sendirian di bagian paling depan nomor dua. Sedangkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera berada di tengah-tengah kap pesawat. Tsunayoshi sendiri bersama Hibari berada tepat di belakang bangku Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Rokudo Mukuro berada di belakang duduk bersama orang asing. Orang asing? Ya, pesawat ini memang pesawat umum tetapi dengan harga yang paling mahal.

"Bukankah vongola mempunyai enam elemen penjaga, hm?" Hibari yang bosan karena tak bisa membuka laptopnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Memang. Tapi kami tak mempunyai guardian awan karena kondisi tertentu…" jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Kondisi?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tertarik.

"Ya, saat itu Vongola Kyuudaime meninggal, sehingga dengan terpaksa aku menggantikannya sebagai Decimo yang baru." Jawab Tsunayoshi sembari tersenyum miris.

"Hn," Hibari hanya bergumam singkat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Italy, mereka langsung bertemu dengan Colonnelo dan Lal Mirch sebagai penjaga mereka. Hanya dua orang? Ah… Colonnelo dan Lal Mirch itu bukanlah orang biasa. Lagipula Lal tak suka keributan.

"Hai Lal, lama tak jumpa…" sapa Tsunayoshi.

"Ya, dan kau semakin tinggi walau sedikit" ejek Lal sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Maa… sekarang kita langsung ke rumah Lal dan Colonnelo untuk menaruh barang-barang kemudian langsung ke bar itu'kan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ya," jawab Lal.

Lal Mirch dan Colonnelo adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka tinggal di Italy dan terkadang pergi berlibur ke Jepang. Lal adalah anggota dari CEDEF. CEDEF sendiri adalah singkatan dari Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. CEDEF dibentuk oleh Guardian awan pertama bernama Alaude.

Setelah sekitar sejam mereka mengendarai mobil –yang sebenarnya milik Colonnelo- mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Colonnelo dan Lal Mirch. Rumah itu besar tetapi terkesan sederhana. Temboknya dicat berwarna cream dengan banyak pohon disekitarnya.

"Ini pasti selera Lal." Kata Reborn kepada Colonnelo.

"Ya, Kora!" jawab Colonnelo sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Silahkan, di sini ada banyak kamar kosong… bisa milih sendiri kan?" tanya Lal dengan ekspresi datar.

"Umm, kami taruh barang-barang kami disini dulu ya?" tanya Tsunayoshi sembari meletakkan kopernya diatas sofa tamu. "Karena sekrang sudah jam sebelas malam… kami akan langsung kesana…"

"Hhh… baiklah…" kata Lal sembari menghela napas. "Berhati-hatilah…"

"IYA!" jawab Tsunayoshi sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

SHIIINNGG.

Hening menyelimuti sang Juudaime beserta rekan-rekannya saat mereka sampai di depan bar itu. Di pintu depan bar itu terdapat tulisan 'Just For Straight Couple' dengan warna merah muda.

"APA-APAAN INIIII!" Teriak Gokudera frustasi.

"Maa.. tenang, Gokudera…" kata Yamamoto sembari tersenyum.

Sang Juudaime sendiri hanya memegang dahinya dengan satu tangan. "Gawat, aku ngga bawa Chrome…"

"Kalau begitu beberapa dari kalian harus jadi wanita." Kata Reborn ringan.

"Aku tidak sudi." Kata Hibari sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"TIDAK ADA YANG SUDI JADI PEREMPUAAANNN!" teriak semua orang kecuali Reborn berbarengan.

"Kufufu~ wajahku tampan. Ngga cocok jadi cewe…" Mukuro memasukkan tangannya disaku celana. "Yang cocok hanya…"

Dan kemudian semua mata tertuju pada sang Juudaime dan tangan kanannya.

"Eh?!" Tsunayoshi mulai sweatdrop. "HIIIEEEEE!"

.

.

.

"A-aku maluuu" hanya kepala Tsunayoshi saja yang menyembul. Bagian badan dan kakinya masih bersembunyi dibalik ruang ganti sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terdekat.

"Kufufu~ Kau cantik, Tsunayoshi~" goda Mukuro yang malah semakin membuat sang Juudaime malu.

"Hibari, nanti kau masuklah bersama Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn datar. "Dan Kau, Dame-Tsuna… cepatlah keluar!"

"I-iya…" perlahan, Tsunayoshi keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

Saat ini sang Decimo memakai wig berwarna cokelat panjang. Kemeja mahal yang tadinya dipakai oleh sang Decimo tergantikan oleh sebuah dress berwarna biru tua dibawah lutut dengan pita berwarna putih dibagian dadanya. Oh, soal dada, Tsunayoshi mengenakan sumpalan dada sehingga terlihat seperti benar-benar seorang perempuan. Sedangkan sepatu, Tsunayoshi memakai sepatu flat berwarna biru yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Mana ada Decimo berpakaian seperti ini…" Tsunayoshi mendumel sendiri. "Oh iya, mana Gokudera-kun?"

"Sa-saya disini Juudaime…" sang Strom Guardian ternyata sudah berada di pojok ruangan.

"Waaahh! Kau cantik sekali Gokudera-kun!" mata Tsunayoshi sekarang berbinar-binar.

"I-itu bukan pujian, Juudaime! Saya laki-laki!" sekarang wajah Gokudera memerah.

Jika sang Decimo terlihat manis, berbeda dengan sang tangan kanan. Ia memakai wig warna silver panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Baju yang ia gunakan tidaklah serumit Tsunayoshi. Gokudera hanya menggunakan dress berwarna hitam dibawah lutut dengan kerah halter neck tanpa lengan lengkap dengan sepatu dengan hak setinggi tiga senti dan sumpalan dada berukuran cup B.

"Baiklah, yang akan kesana adalah aku, Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, dan juga Yamamoto. Mukuro tetap dimobil sembari menghubungiku dengan transmitter berbentuk anting ini…" jelas sang Juudaime sembari menunjukkan sebuah anting kecil berwarna biru yang ia pasang di telinga sebelah kanannya. "Gokudera juga akan mendapatkan satu…"

"Baik!" jawab Gokudera sembari menerima anting berwarna hitam kemudian memakainya.

"Nah, tugas Gokudera dan Yamamoto adalah mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari pengunjung disana tentang transaksi narkoba, pembunuhan, atau tempat-tempat terpencil yang bisa kita jadikan referensi. Sedangkan aku dan Hibari-san akan mendatangi Shamal…" Tsunayoshi tidak takut jika rencananya terbongkar karena ia menjelaskannya menggunakan bahasa jepang.

"Baik!" jawan Yamamoto dan Gokudera berbarengan.

"Jangan percayai siapapun dan jangan mengungkapkan identitas aslimu." Tambah Hibari sembari menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Mereka mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Mobil yang mereka pakai diparkir sekitar satu kilo dari bar untuk berjaga-jaga. Didalamnya sudah ada Mukuro dan Reborn untuk berjaga-jaga jika rencana mereka gagal. Hibari, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sendiri sudah berada di dalam bar. Dan Hibari sendiri telah menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Hai, Hibari! Kau semakin tampan saja!" sapa Shamal dalam bahasa Italy yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sembari dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik.

"Hn, aku mau kau memberiku informasi." Kata Hibari cepat.

"Seperti biasa, langsung ke inti…" Shamal memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak memberi informasi secara gratis, kau tahu?"

Pandangan mata Shamal kemudian mengarah kepada Tsunayoshi. "Hei, gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

"A-ah… Tsu-" Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak. "Tsukiko… panggil saja Tsu… saya berasal dari Jepang."

"Oh… Tsukiko, nama yang cantik…" kata Shamal.

Tsunayoshi bernapas lega karena pria mesum didepannya ini percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Hampir saja tadi ia kelepasan bicara. Oh, dan Tsunayoshi bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki akting yang cukup hebat.

"Hmmm…" Shamal berdiri dan kemudian menyentuh dagu Tsunayoshi. "Hei, Hibari… akan kuberikan semua informasi yang kau butuhkan jika kau meminjamkan dia semalam padaku-"

DUUAAKK

BRUUKK

GREEPP

Setelah Hibari memukul Shamal dengan tonfanya hingga terjatuh ke sofa, Hibari langsung mencekik Shamal. Para wanita yang tadi bersama Shamal langsung menjerit dan kabur. Sedangkan Tsunayoshi hanya tertegun melihat sikap Hibari yang menurutnya begitu mengagetkan.

"Aku tak ingin bertele-tele, herbivore!" tatap Hibari tajam.

"Ughh a-apa yang kau ingin-ughh ta-tahu!" cara bicara Shamal jadi tak normal karena ia dicekik cukup kuat oleh Hibari.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang Pria setengah baya yang menggegerkan dunia khusunya Jepang, hm?" perkataan Hibari hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shamal. "Jadi, seharusnya kau tahu dimana kira-kira ia berada…"

"Ugh.. kemungkinan besar i-ia beradaughh.. di jalur kereta api yang tak terpakai di kota Bergamo-ughhh.." jawab Shamal sembari terengah-engah.

"Hn, Bergamo…" Hibari melepaskan tangannya dari Shamal. "Ayo kita keluar, herbivore.."

"Tunggu…"Tsunayoshi menempelkan tangannya ke antingnya sembari memasang mimik khawatir. "Ada pesan dari Mukuro…"

"Bzzztt… cepat.. bzztt keluar bzztt dari sana!" itulah yang terdengar oleh Tsunayoshi dari antingnya.

"A-APA?!"

DUAARRR!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Sebenarnya Kai agak canggung buat publish fic ini mengingat Its Tough Kai belum selesai :v masih separo! Jangan bunuh Kaaaiiii! QAQ wkwkwkaaabuuurrrrr!

Tsuna : Ka-Kai tu-tunggu! Ah, ada sebuah memo! Ini dia isinyaa~ *nunjukkin memo ke readers.

**Memo.**

**Special Thanks for:**

**VandQ x Estrella Namikaze x YuraHira x Hikage Natsuhiko x Kazue Ichimaru x Natsu Yuuki x Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada x Nuruhimechan19**

**Thaks for read.**

**KAI**


	4. Masalah

**Tsuna: e-etto… Kai-chan bilang biar aku yang menggantikan Kai-chan untuk sementara sampe fic Its Toughnya update soalnya dia takut ditagih readers. Iya, dia itu pengecut… dan akan kubacakan untuk balasan review~ ^^**

**VandQ**: hush, ngga boleh bilang gitu… nanti kena cipok dari tonfa Hibari :v iyaa~ pasti lanjuutt ^^ makasih dah review ^^

**YuraHira**: iya, hatinya Hibari ^^ /BUKAN!/ iyaa~~ makasih atas dukungannya ^^ dan makasih dah review ^^

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **abis gini ya Hikacchi, yang sabar.. 4 hari lagi jadi kok (mungkin sih xD) en makasih dah repiew ^^

**EstrellaNamikaze: **nasib YamaGoku bisa dilihat sendiri di chap / yaiyalah!/ ini :3 makasih dah review ^^

**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**: tapi kalau flat, Kai takut dicurigain :3 kamu dah bilang, lho Amecchi… hiatus dulu :v jadi Kai hiatus dulu dalam buat yang its tough dan Amecchi ngga boleh protes :v

**Kazue Ichimaru**: boleh, boleh :v Kai juga mau punya fotonya terus Kai jual #PLAAK  
YamaGoku dan apa yang meledak, bisa Kazu-neechan baca disini, /ya iyalah disini, masa di fic its tough?!/ eeennn, tengkyu dah review :* #dibakar

**Natsu Yuuki: **EH?! Ma-masa?! *liat chap 3* eehh memang lupa… perasaan dah Kai tulis deh =..=) #pundung Maafkan Kaiii QAQ mau Kai edit tapi Kai ngga tau caranya =="s

Untuk Simon, kayaknya ngga ada deh.. tapi Cavallone kayaknya ada ^^ #ditendang

Ummm, 1827 (of course), 8059, ColoLal (straight lho~) dan lain-lain~ #dibakar.

Makasih dan review dan Kai mohon mangap –eh maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

**Nuruhimechan19**: bukan, bukan ketahuan~~ wahaha… makasih dan terima kasih atas reviewnya :3

**Hikari Chrysant: **SSTT! Jangan keras-keras kalau bilang fic Kai koplak! Nanti readers yang lain tau, Hikari-san :v daann terima kasih atas pujiannya dan sudah review.. Kai tunggu review Anda di chap berikutnya ^^

**Dylan:** waahhh~ makasih dah review, tapi aku belum liat reviewmu karena belom sampe saat aku ngirim fic ini… pokoknya makasih deehhh xD aku tunggu reviewmu dichap selanjutnya~

**Disclaimer :Mbak Amano, minjem cerita dikit sama chara ya?**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah… entah #dibuang)**

**Warning :Shonen ai (bukan yaoi ternyata. Makasih untuk Kazue Ichimaru), OOC, OC buat penjahat karna ga tega pake chara KHR, TYPO (matilah kau typo! #plaak) dll. **

.

.

**.**

"Bzzztt… cepat.. bzztt keluar bzztt dari sana!" itulah yang terdengar oleh Tsunayoshi dari antingnya.

"A-APA?!"

DUAARRR!

.

.

Bab 4 :Masalah.

.

.

Gokudera beserta Yamamoto yang sedang bertanya kepada seorang wanita dengan umur berkisar tiga puluh tahun tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh suara gemerisik yang berasal dari anting Gokudera. Langsung saja Gokudera menyenggol lengan Yamamoto dan menunjuk antingnya.

"Terima kasih atas informasi Anda, madaimossele…" kata Yamamoto sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Saya pergi dulu…"

"I-iyaaa~" sepertinya sang wanita sekarang terpesona pada Yamamoto.

Setelah menjauh dari sang wanita, Gokudera kemudia berkata, "Dengarkan…"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Yamamoto menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala Gokudera di bagian yang terpasang anting agar dapat mendengarkan suara Mukuro atau Reborn.

"Hanya ada gemerisik… " komentar Yamamoto.

"Dengarkan baik-baik…" Gokudera semakin menekankan kepalanya sendiri kekepala Yamamoto.

"Bzztt… Cepat… bzzz… lari dari-bzztt SANA! Bzzttt" Yamamoto dan Gokudera sukses membulatkan pupil mata mereka.

DUAARRR!

Seluruh pengunjung yang berada di sana langsung terlonjak kaget dan beberapa berteriak histeris. Dari ledakan tersebut, mulai terlihat beberapa orang dengan badan kekar dan berjas hitam yang membawa beberapa senjata api.

"Serangan mafia?!" Yamamoto agak meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Diam, Yamamoto… aku sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dari Mukuro…" kata Gokudera kalem. "Halo, Mukuro?!"

"Gokudera! Tsunayoshi! Kau mendengarku?!" dari seberang sana terdengar suara panik Mukuro.

"Ya…" jawab Gokudera. "Sekarang terdengar jelas…"

"Larilah dari sana dengan cepat tanpa keributan! Jangan sampai bertarung yang hanya akan mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban!" teriak Mukuro.

.

.

.

"YA!" jawab Tsunayoshi pasti.

"Apa yang dikatakan si rambut nanas itu, hm?" tanya Hibari dengan tenang.

"Lari dari sini dengan cepat tanpa keributan..." Tsunayoshi kemudian menoleh ke para mafia tersebut. "Tapi… sepertinya tak akan mudah…"

"Kami dari Vessailes Famiglia! Kami tahu kau berada disini, Vongola Decimo!" bentak salah seorang mafia tersebut.

Tsunayoshi tertegun. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kita jalankan saja apa yang dikatakan si pucuk nanas itu…" jawab Hibari tenang.

" Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Para mafia itu menjaga ketat seluruh ruangan ini…" kata Tsunayoshi sedikit panik.

Kemudian sang Decimo melihat kearah para mafia yang berada didepan mereka. Para mafia itu hanya berteriak-teriak "Keluar Kau Decimo!" atau, "Kau takut, heh?!". Tsunayoshi mengepalkan erat tangannya. Ia bukannya kesal karena diejek penakut, ia hanya kesal karena disini banyak nyawa tidak bersalah.

"Syukurlah saya berhasil menemukan Anda, Juudaime…" tepukan Gokudera pada pundak Tsunayoshi berhasil menyadarkan sang Decimo dari lamunannya.

"Go-gokudera, Yamamoto… syukurlah kalian selamat…" Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"KYAAA!" sebuah jeritan perempuan menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Didepan mereka, nampak seorang perempuan muda berambut hitam panjang menggunakan dress merah sedang dalam dekapan salah seorang mafia tersebut. Lehernya di todong sebuah pistol revolver.

"Jika Vongola Decimo tak keluar, aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak sang mafia.

Sementara itu sang Decimo mencoba menghubungi Reborn. "Halo, Reborn… kau dengar aku?"

"Ya…" balas Reborn diseberang sana.

"Mereka menyandera seseorang! Aku akan melawan mereka tanpa jatuh korban dari pihak warga sipil!" kata Tsunayoshi tegas.

"Hhh, percuma melarangmu… lakukan yang terbaik!" perintah Reborn.

"YA!" kemudian san Decimo menutup sambungannya.

Saat Tsunayoshi akan memakai sarung tangannya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya dicegah oleh Hibari.

"Kau bodoh, hm?" tanya Hibari seraya melecehkan. "Jika kau memakai dress begitu, kau tidak akan leluasa bertindak…"

Tsunayoshi sukses menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah! Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Juudaime, bagaimana jika saya saja yang mengalahkan mereka?" tawar sang tangan kanan.

"Tak perlu, Gokudera-kun… aku hanya akan membekukan para mafia itu dan kemudian kita bawa ke markas untuk di interogasi…" jelas sang Juudaime.

PLUKK.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsunayoshi merasakan sesuatu mendarat dikepalanya. Refleks, ia mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah jas –yang lebih tepatnya adalah jas milik Hibari-

"Pakailah itu, herbivore." Kata Hibari sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ce-celananya?" tanya Tsunayoshi gugup sembari menahan malu.

"Lihat dulu bodoh…" jawab Hibari sarkastik.

Tsunayoshi kemudian langsung melihat jas yang dilemparkan oleh Hibari tadi. Ternyata ada celana panjang berwarna hitam didalamnya. Sejurus kemudian sang Decimo melihat Hibari. Hibari menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang masih tergantung dan celana panjang hitam.

"Lho? Celana ini darimana?" tanya Tsunayoshi heran.

DUUAAK!

Hibari yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran langsung memukul Tsunayoshi menggunakan tonfa yang ia simpan entah dimana.

"Pakai saja." kata Hibari dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ju-uph!"

"Maa… Gokudera, jangan kelepasan bicara…" bisik Yamamoto sembari membungkam mulut Gokudera dengan tangannya.

Setelah itu Gokudera mengangguk dan Yamamoto kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Gokudera. Sementara Tsunayoshi sendiri sedang berganti pakaian di toilet yang berada dibelakang mereka. Beruntung para mafia itu tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Nee, Gokudera, kenapa kita tak memancing para mafia itu keluar dan melumpuhkan mereka disana?" bisik Yamamoto.

"Kau bodoh ya? Jika seperti itu, malah menambah banyak korban…" jawab Gokudera kalem.

"Ohhh…" respon Yamamoto sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana…" Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Gokudera lengkap dengan jasnya.

"Lho? Tsuna… sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Err, sudahlah… itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku punya rencana.. dengarkan baik-baik…" dan sang Decimo pun mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Dasar Vongola pengecut! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membunuh gadis i-" perkataan sang mafia dari keluarga Vessailes tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat incarannya didepan mata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sekarang sang Decimo telah dalam HDW mode.

"Hoo… mucul juga kau, Vongola sialan!" kata sang pria sarkastik.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, memangnya kenapa?" sang Decimo mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan wajah datar.

"KAAUUU! Berani meremehkan Vessailes Famiglia!" kehilangan kesabaran, sang pria menarik pelatuk pada pistolnya. "Akan kutembak gadis ini!"

DUAAKK!

Yamamoto tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang pria itu kemudian memukul tengkuknya dan sang Pria akhirnya pingsan.

"Ka-KAAUUU! SERAANGG!" teriak marah anggota Vessailes yang lain.

"Tak akan kubiarkan…" kata datar sang Decimo sembari memposisikan dirinya. "ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Beruntung sang gadis telah diselamatkan oleh Yamamoto sehingga ia tidak ikut membeku. Sejurus kemudian, sang Decimo kembali ke mode normalnya.

Trilililit~. Handphone sang Decimo berbunyi.

"Halo, Chrome… ada apa?" Sapa Tsunayoshi.

"Bo-bossu, kami telah menangkap copycat pembunuhan itu…" kata Chrome melalui telepon.

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah…" Tsunayoshi menghela napas lega.

"Iya, akan saya kirim data-data beserta alasan sang pelaku melalui E-mail…" kata Chrome lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ditelepon saja, Chrome?" tanya Tsunayoshi heran.

"Ma-maaf bossu, pulsa mahal… apalagi ini telepon antar Negara…" jawab Chrome.

Tsunayoshi terdiam sebentar. "Oh, o-oke…"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Lal Mirch.

"Berjalan cukup baik sampai Vessailes Famiglia menyerang…" jawab Reborn.

Saat ini Decimo berserta yang lainnya berada dirumah Lal untuk menginap. Mereka tidur sendiri-sendiri dikamar masing-masing. Dan akan melakukan investigasi ke Bergamo besok. Oh, dan jika kalian bertanya tentang nasib para mafia dari Vessailes Famiglia, maka jawabannya adalah mereka dikirim ke markas dalam kondisi beku untuk dimintai keterangan oleh CEDEF.

"Bagaimana, hm?" tanya Hibari yang berada di samping Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memangku laptopnya kemudian menoleh. "Nama sang copycat adalah Tomodachi Kurata…"

"Aku tak perduli tentang itu… yang aku peduli adalah motifnya." Kata Hibari datar.

"U-um… motifnya adalah membunuh rekan kerjanya karena dendam…" kata Tsunayoshi.

"Kalau tentang obat penghilang rasa sakit?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Dia sakit gigi…" jawab Tsunayoshi. "Sakit gigi yang menembus hingga ke jantungnya…"

"Hn, " gumam Hibari singkat. "Pantas saja…"

Reborn yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Colonnelo dan Lal Mirch kemudian masuk dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Tsunayoshi. Topi fedoranya ia lepas dan ditaruh di pangkuannya.

"Jadi, besok apa rencana kita?" Reborn membuka percakapan.

Tsunayoshi yang sedari tadi fokus pada laptopnya kemudian memandang Reborn. "Kita akan ke Bergamo besok…"

"Hm, tapi kita tidak tahu medannya…" kata Reborn.

"Aku punya kenalan disana…" Hibari akhirnya berkomentar.

"Kenalan? Siapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi sedikit terkejut.

"Namanya Alex Morrow…" jawab Hibari sembari melipat tangannya.

"Alex Morrow, pedagang dunia gelap yang mengedarkan senjata api, narkoba dan organ manusia, heh?" kata Reborn tajam.

"Hn," hanya itu respon Hibari.

Reborn pun menyakana bagaimana Hibari bisa mengenal Alex Morrow akan tetapi Hibari tak menjawabnya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah urusan Reborn. Akhirnya Reborn, Tsunayoshi dan Hibari mulai menyusun rencana untuk ke Bergamo besok. yah, walaupun yang menyusun hanyalah Tsunayoshi dan Reborn karena Hibari lebih terlihat sebagai obat nyamuk.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Yah… Mukuro sedang mengasah kemampuan ilusinya dengan cara menjahili perempuan yang lewat didepan rumah, Gokudera sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur sedangkan Yamamoto sedang mandi.

.

.

.

Esoknya, sang Decimo dan rekan-rekan sudah sarapan pada pukul tujuh tentunya mereka semua sudah mandi. Lal memasakkan pasta untuk mereka. Walaupun simple tapi rasanya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Nanti aku ada pekerjaan di CEDEF, mungkin pulang larut malam…." Kata Lal pada Colonnelo sembari mengaduk pastanya.

"Ya, jangan terlalu lelah, kora!" Colonnelo menoleh menuju Lal yang berada disampingnya.

"Hm," gumam Lal yang berarti 'iya'. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan ke Bergamo, Sawada?"

"Nanti pukul sembilan malam…" jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Kenapa malam?" tanya Lal lagi.

"Karena jalur kereta yang tak terpakai itu akan aktif pada malam hari…" jawab Tsunayoshi sembari menyendokkan pastanya. "Aktif dalam arti akan banyak transaksi gelap disana…"

"Ohh…" hanya itu jawaban Lal.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dalam apartemen, tampak seorang wanita menampakkan raut wajah ketakutan. Didepannya nampak seorang pria berbadan tambun yang membawa sebilah pisau. Pria itu kemudian menjilati pisaunya.

"Ku-kumohon, kau boleh mengambil hartaku!" sang wanita berambut pirang panjang didepannya memelas memohon belas kasih.

Sang pria maju mendekati wanita itu. Sang wanita berusaha mundur tetapi naas, ia sudah berada didepan tembok. Kemudian sang pria mengangkat dagu wanita tersebut sembari menjilati bibirnya.

"Aku tak ingin harta…" kata sang pria. "Aku hanya ingin memusnahkan orang sepertimu…"

Sang pria kemudian mengayunkan pisaunya.

JLEEBB!

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sudah mulai gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sang Decimo sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya sembari mengepak barang yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti. Semuanya akan ikut kesana nanti. Ya. Termasuk Colonnelo. Sekarang mereka semua sedang mempersiapkan barang bawaannya. Jangan bayangkan jika mereka membawa ransel. Yang dibawa oleh mereka adalah pistol seperti revolver atau stun gun, tonfa untuk Hibari, pisau, dan vongola box untuk para guardian dan sang Decimo.

Tsunayoshi memakai jaketnya yang berwarna oranye sembari menghela napas. "Aku harus bisa menangkapnya!"

"Kau memang bisa Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn tiba-tiba sudah berada diambang pintu kamar Tsunayoshi.

"Re-reborn?" Tsunayoshi kemudian menatap Reborn yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

Sejurus kemudian, tangan Reborn sampai pada puncak kepala Tsunayoshi. "Kau tahu? Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dulu, kupikir kau bukanlah orang yang cocok menjadi seorang Decimo…"

"Mema-"

"Tetapi sekarang aku salah… kau adalah orang yang pantas menjadi Decimo…" Reborn memotong perkataan Tsunayoshi. "Dan sekarang aku mempercayakan nyawaku padamu, Decimo…"

Tsunayoshi tertegun. Setelah itu, Reborn pergi dari kamar Tsunayoshi meninggalkan sang Decimo sendiri.

.

.

.

"APA?! Ada pembunuhan di Milan?!" pupil mata Tsunayoshi melebar ketika ia mendengar berita dari bawahannya.

Setengah jam sebelum jadwal keberangkatan, salah satu anak buah TSunayoshi datang dari cabang markas. Dan ia memberi tahu kabar buruk bahwa ada pembunuhan di kota Milan.

"I-iya boss…" jawab sang bawahan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?! Bukankah Shamal telah mengatakan bahwa pria itu ada di Bergamo?!" sekarang Tsunayoshi panik.

PUKK.

Hibari memegang kepala Tsunayoshi. "Tenanglah… bukankah lebih baik jika kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok, hm?"

"I-Iya, benar juga ya…" sang Decimo mulai menenangkan pikirannya. "Baiklah! Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Mukuro dan Reborn menuju Milan sedangkan aku, Hibari-san, dan Colonnelo akan pergi menuju Bergamo…"

"BAIK!"

.

.

.

TBC

Tsuna: sudah selesaaaiiii~~ yah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fav, dan follow ^^ kata Kai-chan, Kai-chan senang~ terima kasih juga yang sudah jadi silent readers… tapi alangkah baiknya kalau ikut review ^^. Dan, Kai-chan nulis memo.. nih! *Nunjukkin memo*

**Memo bagian 2**

**Special Thanks For:**

**VandQ x YuraHira x Hikage Natsuhimiko x EstrellaNamikaze x Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada x Kazue Ichimaru x Natsu Yuuki x Nuruhimechan19 x Hikari Chrysant x Dylan**

**KAI**

PS: Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka disini :3


	5. Boneka

**Balasan review akan saya balas di chap depan. Mohon atas pengertiannya dan terima kasih telah mereview, itu sangat membantu saya. Terima kasih. **

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah karena kebutuhan cerita)**

**Warning :Shonen ai, kekerasan, OOC, OC, TYPO, dll. **

.

.

**.**

PUKK.

Hibari memegang kepala Tsunayoshi. "Tenanglah… bukankah lebih baik jika kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok, hm?"

"I-Iya, benar juga ya…" sang Decimo mulai menenangkan pikirannya. "Baiklah! Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Mukuro dan Reborn menuju Milan sedangkan aku, Hibari-san, dan Colonnelo akan pergi menuju Bergamo…"

"BAIK!"

.

.

.

Bab 5 : Boneka

.

.

.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam tampak melaju dengan kencang menuju kota Bergamo. Didalamnya, nampak Vongola decimo sedang duduk didepan sembari berkeringat dingin. Bukan, ia tidak mengendarai mobil tersebut. Yang mengendarai mobil tersebut adalah Hibari Kyoya . Sedangkan Colonnelo, ia tidak ikut didalam mobil ini karena dia berangkat menggunakan sepeda motor pribadinya.

"Hibari-san, bisa kah kau mengemudinya pelan-pelan saja?!" Tsunayoshi sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Inginnya begitu jika kau tak mencolok, herbivore…" Hibari mendengus kemudian melirik Tsunayoshi.

"Eehh?! Kok aku?!" sontak Tsunayoshi menoleh menuju Hibari.

"Lihat kaca spion." Jawab Hibari sembari tetap fokus pada jalan.

Tsunayoshi kemudian melihat kaca spion disebelahnya. Terlihat beberapa mobil berwarna hitam tampak melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi seperti berusaha untuk mengejar mereka. Terlihat dari cara mereka mengikuti seperti ketika Hibari berbelok ke kanan, mobil yang berjumlah sekitar enam buah itu juga ikut berbelok ke kanan.

"Bagaimana ini?!" tanya Tsunayoshi panik.

"Bunuh saja." jawab Hibari singkat.

"Tidak mau!" Tsunayoshi meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Tak bisa kah kau melarikan diri dari mereka, Hibari-san?"

Hibari yang mendengar permintaan Tsunayoshi langsung menyeringai. "Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, herbivore."

"Eeh-HUWAAAHH!" sebelum Tsunayoshi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh Hibari yang mendadak menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

BBRRMMM! CKKIITT!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hibari langsung membelokkan mobilnya kepersimpangan jalan satu jalur. Membuat mobilnya agak sedikit miring ketika berbelok. Tsunayoshi sendiri hanya memegang erat sabuk pengamannya sembari memasang mimik tegang.

"Hibari-san! Kau salah jalaannn!" teriak Tsunayoshi begitu sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Hn," gumam Hibari sembari menyeringai.

Dua buah mobil milik pengejar sudah berada di samping kanan dan kiri mobil milik Tsunayoshi, berusaha mensejajari mereka. Hibari yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai lebih lebar lagi kemudian menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan…

CKIIITTT!

SRAAAKK!

Hibari menghentikan mobilnya dan langsung memutarkan mobil itu dengan cepat hingga mobilnya menghadap para pengejar tadi. Kemudian Hibari menginjak pedal gas dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya zig-zag untuk melewati para pengejar.

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Suara tembakan peluru beruntun tanpa peredam terdengar memekakkan telinga. Peluru-peluru itu diluncurkan oleh para pengejar. Tapi sayang, gerakan mengendara Hibari terlalu gesit sehingga tak ada satupun yang kena. Hibari kemudian merogoh sesuatu pada kantong jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan mengarahkan benda yang diketahui adalah sebuah pistol menuju ban para pengejar.

DORR! DORR! DOORR!

SRAAKKK!

CKIIITTTT!

Terdengar decitan keras dari ban mobil para pengejar karena laju mobilnya yang tidak seimbang gegara satu ban belakang atau ban depan mereka meletus akibat ulah Hibari. Dan dengan cepat mobil yang dikendarai Hibari melewati para pengejar sehingga tak ada lagi yang mengikutinya.

"Kau gila, Hibari-san!"bentak Tsunayoshi yang sedang mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. "Kupikir akan bagaimana jadinya tadi… umurku rasanya langsung memendek sepuluh tahun…"

"Kegilaan ini karena kau, herbivore… akan lebih cepat jika tadi kau membunuh mereka." Hibari melirik Tsunayoshi dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ya… ya… terima kasih..." kata Tsunayoshi setengah tak ikhlas.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berumur tujuh belas tahun tengah melihat layar yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV. Di layar itu, nampak mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Hibari melaju setelah berhasil lolos dari para pengejar. Perempuan berambut hitam legam dengan kulit putih dan mata biru itu duduk dengan tenang sembari memegang sebuah note.

"Hmm…" gumam sang perempuan. "Vessailes famiglia sudah ditangkap dan para pengejar dari Black Lily juga tidak berhasil ya?"

Perempuan itu kemudian memutar-mutar pulpennya. "Tak masalah, aku tinggal memberitahukan informasi dimana sang Vongola Decimo berada ke kelompok mafia yang mempunyai dendam pada mereka~"

"Kau jahat…" komentar seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan surai cokelat yang tiba-tiba telah berada disamping perempuan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, hm?" tanya sang perempuan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"Barusan, setelah mencoba menghack informasi dari Cavallone famiglia…" jawab sang lelaki sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas. "Disana ada informasi yang kita butuhkan…"

"Hei, sesuai rencana… Vongola dan kepolisian telah mengira bahwa pria itu terkena Schizophrenia…" kata sang perempuan sembari menatap mata lelaki itu.

"Siapa?" tanya sang lelaki sembari membuka sebungkus snack.

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja si tua Keigo Hondou…"

"Oh… bagus deh… " lelaki beriris _blue sapphire_ yang sama dengan perempuan itu menyeringai. "Ini akan lebih mudah…"

"Ya…"

.

.

Bergamo. Kota yang indah dengan banyak pepohonan dan taman tetapi jika kau melihat Bergamo dari sudut yang lain, kau akan berpikir sebaliknya. Di sebuah jalur kereta yang tak terpakai misalnya. Tapi disanalah Colonnelo menunggu Tsunayoshi dan Hibari. Tempat itu kotor, berdebu, banyak tikus berkeliaran dimana-mana, berbau anyir layaknya besi berkarat, dan benar-benar berbeda dari Bergamo yang berada ditengah kota.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, _Kora!_" kata Colonnelo sebal sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah badan kereta yang tak terpakai.

"Maaf, Colonnelo… tadi ditengah jalan kami dikejar oleh beberapa mafia…" kata Tsunayoshi sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Mafia? Dari family mana?" tanya Colonnelo sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah…" Tsunayoshi angkat bahu.

"Tadi aku telah mengelilingi tempat ini selagi menunggu kalian…" Colonnelo menarik napas sebentar. "Tapi tak menemukan apapun seperti jalan rahasia, lubang, maupun ventilasi... yang ada hanya rongsokan."

GRAAAKK.

Hibari membuka dengan paksa pintu badan kereta yang sudah berkarat dimana-mana itu kemudian melangkah masuk. Tsunayoshi yang melihat itu dengan refleks mengikuti jejak Hibari diikuti oleh Colonnelo.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam sini, Hibari-san? Disini kotor sekali!" tanya Tsunayoshi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Kotor, tapi tak berdebu…" jawab Hibari sembari berjongkok dan tangannya meraba-raba lantai.

SREEEKK

Semenit kemudian Hibari menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia di tengah lantai kereta. Lantai kereta itu seperti telah dipotong membentuk sebuah persegi dengan ukururan satu kali satu meter kemudian disatukan lagi disatu sisinya dengan menggunakan engsel. Pintu itu tak memiliki gagang, yang ada hanya sebuah lubang kecil seujung jari. Dan itulah yang digunakan oleh Hibari untuk membukanya.

"Sebuah lubang yang menuju bawah tanah, huh?" kata sang Decimo ketika ia melihat ke dalam pintu tersebut.

"Oohh, jadi bisnis pria bernama Alex Morrow itu tidak berada 'disini', tetapi dibawah tanah…" Colonnelo menampakkan wajah mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi lebih berbahaya karena kita tidak tahu kondisinya…"

"Hn…" jawab Hibari singkat.

Kemudian mereka memasuki pintu itu dan memanjat sebuah tangga besi yang ditempelkan pada lubang yang terhubung dengan bawah tanah tersebut.

.

.

.

Milan. Sebuah kota dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar satu setengah juta orang dan menjadi salah satu pusat model dunia. Kota ini adalah kota turis dengan keindahan arsitektur kota. Tidak semua orang pergi ke kota ini untuk berlibur. Reborn, Yamamoto dan Gokudera misalnya. Mereka datang ke kota ini karena adanya sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita disebuah apartemen. Dan sebuah CCTV merekam bahwa seorang pria paruh baya dengan ciri-ciri sama seperti yang sedang diincar oleh sang Vongola Decimo maupun oleh FBI.

"Jadi, ini apartemennya?!" Yamamoto memasang raut takjub. "Besar dan mewah sekali!"

"TEME! Bukan saatnya kau berbicara begitu!" bentak Gokudera.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk…" Reborn yang sedang malas langsung berjalan menuju apartemen tersebut.

Bagian dalam apartemen itu sangat indah dan mewah. Dindingnya berwarna cream untuk menambahkan kesan mewah. Tapi tanpa basa-basi, Reborn langsung berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju ke TKP. Ia sudah mengetahui kamar nomor berapa karena pihak kepolisian sudah memberitahukannya.

Ting!

Suara pintu lift terbuka saat Reborn dan yang lainnya akan masuk, tiba-tiba Yamamoto melihat sang pelaku dari jarak sekitar lima belas meter.

"Itu pelakunya!" teriak Yamamoto sembari berlari meninggalkan lift.

"Yang mana?!" tanya Reborn yang berlari disamping kiri Yamamoto.

"Itu!" jawab Yamamoto sembari menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah berlari.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, baka! Ia malah melarikan diri!" bentak Gokudera.

Pria itu menggiring Gokudera dan Yamamoto menuju sebuah gudang tak terpakai di kompleks perumahan yang masih sepi. Reborn mengumpat kesal karena bagaimana bisa pria itu berlari dengan cepat dalam waktu yang cukup lama padahal tubuhnya berlemak tebal seperti singa laut obesitas.

GRAAKK!

Suara pintu besi yang berat nampak terdengar. Sang pria tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari kedalam gedung.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera… aku tak berharap kalian lupa membawa senjata!" kata Reborn sembari tetap fokus pada mangsanya.

"Tentu saja!" raut wajah Yamamoto sekarang menampakkan wajah serius.

"Ya…" jawab Gokudera tenang.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam gudang, kesan pertama yang terlihat adalah berdebu. Akan tetapi yang mengherankan adalah bahwa lampunya masih menyala walaupun sudah agak redup.

"Kita berpencar!" perintah Reborn.

"Ya!" jawab Gokudera dan Yamamoto serentak.

Setelah itu Gokudera langsung berlari lurus sedangkan Yamamoto berbelok ke kiri dan Reborn berlari menuju lantai dua dengan tangga yang berada di pojok ruangan.

.

.

Yamamoto berjalan perlahan sembari menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan sikap waspada. Tangannya menggenggam erat pedang miliknya.

'Aku harus berhati-hati…' batinnya.

Tanpa Yamamoto sadari, pria itu berada di atas atap gudang tersebut. Pria itu dapat melihat Yamamoto dengan jelas karena atap gudang itu berlubang. Ditangan kanan pria itu terdapat sebuah pistol yang pelatuknya sudak ditarik. Itu berarti ia tinggal menembakkan peluru itu kapan saja.

"Mangsa yang mudah…" lirih sang pria saat melihat Yamamoto berjalah kearahnya.

DORR!

CRAAASS

Klotak!

Saat Pria itu menembakkan besi panas tepat kearah tangan Yamamoto. Membuat sang pemilik pedang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pedangnya. Pedang itu sendiri terlempar sekitar tiga meter dari jarak Yamamoto saat ini. Tetapi Yamamoto tak diam saja, secara refleks ia langsung bersembunyi di sebuah persimpangan.

'Gawat!' batin Yamamoto terdesak sembari melihat tangan kanannya yang terluka.

JLEG!

Menurut pendengaran Yamamoto, sang pria kini telah turun dari atap dan sekarang sedang menuju kearahnya. Wajah Yamamoto tetap tenang dan fokus, tetapi dalam otaknya terlintas berbagai pikiran buruk dan kepanikan. Yamamoto kemudian menghela napas panjang dan kemudian melirik pria tambun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau akan mati, anak muda…" sang pria berkata sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Resiko

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah karena kebutuhan cerita)**

**Warning :Shonen ai, kekerasan, OOC, OC, TYPO, dll. **

.

.

**.**

JLEG!

Menurut pendengaran Yamamoto, sang pria kini telah turun dari atap dan sekarang sedang menuju kearahnya. Wajah Yamamoto tetap tenang dan fokus, tetapi dalam otaknya terlintas berbagai pikiran buruk dan kepanikan. Yamamoto kemudian menghela napas panjang dan kemudian melirik pria tambun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau akan mati, anak muda…" sang pria berkata sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

Bab 6: Resiko.

.

.

.

GREP!

Ketika Yamamoto akan menoleh, ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Rambut Yamamoto ditarik oleh sang pria. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main, sang pria menyeret Yamamoto ke ujung persimpangan tersebut. Persimpangan tersebut hanyalah jalan buntu yang malah memudahkan sang pria membunuh Yamamoto.

BRAAAKK!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Yamamoto yang dilemparkan oleh sang pria hingga membentur tembok menyebabkan sebuah debumam keras. Tak hanya sampai disitu, pria itu juga menembaki Yamamoto pada bagian pundak, paha, dan kaki.

"Tenanglah… aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan, anak muda…" sang pria menjilati moncong pistol yang masih panas itu sembari berjalan kearah Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menatap nanar sang pria yang sedang berjalan kearah dirinya. Sang pria kemudian mengambil posisi membungkuk di depan Yamamoto yang tergeletak lemah. Tangan kanan sang pria sudah menekan pelatuknya.

"SALAHKAN DIRIMU YANG BERGABUNG KEDALAM MAFIA-"

JLEBB!

"AARRRGGHHH!"

Teriakan sang pria tergantikan oleh jeritan rasa sakit pada bagian tangannya yang memegang pistol. Pada bagian sikut sang pria, tertancap sebilah pisau kecil. Yamamoto, sang pelaku kemudian berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan-

BUAAKK!

"Mimpi yang indah, paman…" Yamamoto menyenderkan badannya yang berlumuran darah pada dinding setelah berhasil menghilangkan kesadaran sang pria.

Sejurus kemudian terdengar langkah terburu-buru orang berlari. "Yamamoto! Kau tak apa-apa?!"

"Ahahaha! Aku… tidak apa-apa…" Yamamoto yang melihat Gokudera dan Reborn mendatanginya hanya memaksakan tawanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apapa-apa bodoh!" bentak Gokudera sembari merobek kaus merahnya secara mendatar untuk dijadikan perban. "Bertahanlah…"

"Well, kau hebat Yamamoto…" puji Reborn yang sedang menatap sang pria.

"Ahahaha… hanya kebetulan-ouch!" Yamamoto merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba pada pundaknya. "Gokudera, pelan-pelan…"

"Makanya buka baju sendiri, baka!" Ucap Gokudera ketus sembari membuka kemeja Yamamoto.

"Sudahlah… ahahaha… Aduh! Pelan-pelan…" Yamamoto mengernyit ketika Gokudera membalurkan ethanol pada lukanya.

"Hhh… akan kupanggil ambulans.." Reborn kemudian merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah telepon genggam.

.

.

.

Gelap. Cahaya yang masuk hanya samar-samar ditempat ini. Di sebuah jalur kereta api yang tak terpakai ini menguarkan bau tak sedap. Sang decimo dan sang detektif tak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka hanya menapakkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah menyusuri tempat ini.

"Apa Colonnelo baik-baik saja ya?" Tsunayoshi yang mulai bosan membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Semoga ia tak menemui masalah…" raut khawatir nampak menghinggapi wajah Tsunayoshi.

Memang. Colonnelo lagi-lagi tak bersama Tsunayoshi dan Hibari. Sebenarnya swaktu masuk tadi mereka menemukan dua lorong jalur kereta. Akhirnya setelah mengalami perdebatan yang memakan waktu, Colonnelo memutuskan untuk menjelajahi lorong sebelah kiri.

"Omong-omong, Hibari-san… bau apa ini?" tanya Tsunayoshi sembari mengusap hidungnya.

Hibari tak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju setumpuk kotak kayu.

"Isinya apa ya? Sampah?" Tsunayoshi belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Bukan, tapi organ manusia…" jawab Hibari enteng.

"A-apa?1 jangan bercanda, Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi berusaha menyangkalnya walaupun intuisinya mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Tapi berita baiknya adalah, kita dijalur yang tepat," pandangan Hibari masih lurus kedepan.

Tsunayoshi kemudian teringat, bahwa Alex Morrow adalah penjual narkoba dan organ manusia. "Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Hm? Kenapa?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"Colonnelo akan selamat…" jawab Tsunayoshi riang.

Tep. Tep. Tep.

Langkah Hibari dan Tsunayoshi kemudian terhenti tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki konstan yang menggema diseluruh lorong itu. Hibari maju selangkah dan menutupi Tsunayoshi.

"Tetap sembunyi dibelakangku dan jangan beritahukan identitasmu…" lirih Hibari.

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Waahh! Hibari… lama tak bertemu…" seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan kulit cokelat matang dan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap melambaikan tangannya pada Hibari dari jarak sepuluh meter.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu…" jawab Hibari datar.

"Masih tetap dingin rupanya…" Alex mendengus geli ."Jadi, ada apa kau mengunjungiku lagi, huh?"

'apa maksudnya dengan _"Mengunjungiku lagi"_ ' batin sang Decimo.

"Hanya ingin mencari informasi…" ucap Hibari sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Informasi tentang apa, hm?" tanya Alex lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu pria-"

Trilililit~

Suara dari handphone Tsunayoshi menginterupsi percakapan Hibari. Tsunayoshi menatap Hibari dengan tatapan yang bermaksud apa dia boleh menjawab teleponnya. Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas tatapan Tsunayoshi.

"Ha-halo…" Tsunayoshi sedikit tergagap.

"Dame-Tsuna, kami telah menangkap pria tersebut. Namanya adalah Keigo Hondou. Jadi, cepatlah pulang…" Reborn, selaku sang penelepon berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah?! Baguslah…" Tsunayoshi bernapas lega. "Baiklah.. aku akan segera pulang!"

"Oi, Dame-Tsu-"

PIP!

Terlambat. Tsunayoshi telah mematikan sambungannya.

"Jadi, kita pulang, hm?" Hibari menatap Tsunayoshi.

"Um! Dia sudah tertangkap…" jawab Tsunayoshi.

Hibari kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Alex. "Sepertinya tidak jadi, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak semudah itu Hibari…" timpal Alex. "Kau masih ingat peraturannya, Hibari. Jika datang ke tempat ini harus ada korban."

"Ma-maksudnya…?" Intuisi Tsunayoshi mengatakan ini akan menjadi buruk.

"Hoo… aku hampir melupakanmu, manis…" Alex sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan kepala dengan kepala Tsunayoshi.

BATS!

Saat Alex akan menyentuh sang Decimo, Hibari langsung menghalaunya dengan tonfa miliknya. "Jangan kau sentuhkan tangan kotormu, Alex."

"Hoo… berani melawanku, Hibari?" Alex memandang Hibari dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau menghinaku, hm?" Hibari langsung mengangkat kedua tonfanya.

Saat Tsunayoshi akan mengambil sarung tangannya, ia dicegah oleh perkataan Hibari.

"Jangan keluarkan kekuatanmu." Kata Hibari pelan sembari tetap fokus pada Alex.

"A-apa…?" Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak tetapi tetap menurut.

"Baiklah, jika aku menang melawanmu aku akan mendapatkan anak itu…" kata Alex sembari meregangkan otot lehernya.

"Hmp…" Hibari mendengus. "Itupun jika kau menang…"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup…" timpal Alex dengan seringainya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"As your wish…"

Hibari langsung berlari kearah Alex. Dengan cekatan, Hibari langsung memukulkan tonfanya kearah Alex. Dengan tangan kosong, Alex langsung menahan serangan Hibari. Hibari kemudian melompat mundur dan mendecih.

"Apa? Kau takut, huh?" Alex mengejek Hibari.

Hibari hanya diam tetapi kakinya berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Alex. Alex kemudian melanjarkan pukulannya kearah wajah Hibari. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ruang kosong. Pukulannya meleset. Hibari yang tiba-tiba telah berada dibelakang Alex langsung mengarahkan tonfanya.

BUAAKK!

Dan Alex-pun pingsan. Hibari kemudian menatap Alex dengan tatapan mengejek dan berjalan kearah Tsunayoshi tersenyum kearahnya.

"Well, kukira kau akan membunuhnya, Hibari-san…" kata Tsunayoshi sembari menatap Hibari.

Hibari yang masih berjalan kemudian mendengus. "Aku detektif, bukan pembunuh."

"Ya, ya… ayo pulang…" ajak Tsunayoshi.

"Hn," gumam Hibari.

Mereka tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Alex belum sepenuhnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Hai," sapa Colonnelo. "Setelah ini, kita langsung ke rumah sakit, kora!"

"EEEHH?! Siapa yang sakit?!" Tsunayoshi melebarkan pupilnya.

"Hee? Reborn tak memberi tahumu kah, kora?" Colonnelo sekarang menoleh sepenuhnya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Bisakah kalian untuk tidak berbicara saat mengemudi, hm?" Hibari yang sedari tadi diam untuk fokus mengendara akhirnya menyampaikan opininya. "Itu mengganggu"

"Uh, oh. Ma-maaf…" Tsunayoshi membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Mereka sebenarnya sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk ke rumah sakit. Hibari dan sang Decimo menumpangi mobil yang tadi sedangkan Colonnelo tetap pada sepeda motornya. Dan sepertinya tadi Tsunayoshi berbicara pada Colonnelo melalui jendela. Berhubung sang Decimo berada di kursi paling depan, ia menutupi kaca spion dan itu menggangu Hibari.

.

.

.

"Kak…" seorang perempuan berambut kuning memanggil kaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah shoot gun. "Kita jadi membunuhnya?"

Sang pemuda dengan surai cokelat kemudian melemparkan sebuah wig hitam kearah gadis itu. "Kau takut, heh?"

"Tidak… selama ada kakak, tidak…" jawab sang gadis sembari memakai wig hitamnya. "Ayo…"

"Hahaha… itu baru adikku…" ucap sang pemuda sembari memai sebuah wig berwarna perak.

"Jadi, rencananya?" tanya sang gadis.

"Kita akan masuk kedalam bangunan itu, berpura-pura menjadi cleaning service, kemudian kau tarik perhatian orang itu dan aku akan menembaknya…" jelas sang pemuda panjang lebar.

"Um! Ayo!" jawab sang gadis dengan semangat.

"Di dunia yang terlihat serba indah ini…" sang pemuda masih fokus dengan jalan didepannya.

"Hanya terdapat kebrengsekkan didalamnya…" sang pemakai wig hitam melanjutkan.

"Karena itu kita akan menghancurkannya!" ucap kedua kakak beradik itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

"HAH?! Ya-Yamamoto terluka?!" sang Decimo melebarkan pupilnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak disini, Dame-Tsuna… ini rumah sakit." Reborn menatap tajam sang surai cokelat. "Tadi jika kau tak memutus sepihak sambungan teleponnya kau pasti akan tahu…"

"Ma-maaf Reborn, saat kau telepon, Hibari-san sedang bertarung dengan Alex Morrow…" jawab Tsunayoshi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hhh… luka Yamamoto tidak parah…" ucap Reborn. "Hanya tiga luka tembak, pada bagian pundak, paha, dan kaki."

"Dan kau bilang itu 'Hanya'?!" sang Decimo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Alex Morrow?" tanya Reborn.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam kemudian duduk disebelah Tsunayoshi. "Sepertinya kita tak akan bersangkutan dengannya lagi…"

Reborn yang tengah berdiri di depan Tsunayoshi melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Perasaan Tsunayoshi sekarang sedang tidak enak. Ia merasakan bahwa kasus yang sebenarnya akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Trilililit~~

Handphone Tsunayoshi berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, onii-san…" sapa Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu…" kata Sasagawa Ryohei diseberang sana. "Ini tentang sang copy cat…"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Kemarin aku mengintrogasi sang copy cat…" Ryohei merendahkan nada suaranya. "Dan saat ia ditanyai, ia hanya mengatakan 'Aku tidak tahu' "

"…" Tsunayoshi masih diam. Menunggu Ryohei melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kemudian ia kami check di laboratorium dan hasilnya mengejutkan…" kata Ryohei.

"Ke-kenapa?" Oh, sekarang perasaan Tsunayoshi semakin tidak enak.

"Ada sebuah microchip didalam otaknya…"

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

TBC.

A/N

Maaf kalau pendek :v #dibuang

Balas Review dah…

**EstrellaNamikaze : **

sudaahhhhh xD

**VandQ : **

Tsuna : bikin jantung copot, Vaaannnn /curhat dia/

Kai: Yamamoto selamat, kok ^^ makasih dah review ^^

**NuruHimeChan19 :** sudaaahhhh xD

**Rubah perah- eh, perak ding!** : yang dikawatirin Yamamoto doang… :v Kai engga? /Lu sapa?/ semoga puas dengan chap yang ini :v

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**: nanti juga tau kok, ^^

**Un-Know-Who **: bwahahaha! Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku update! /stress ni anak/ moga kamu suka :3

Salam sayang, peluk dan cium

**KAI **


	7. BAB 7 : The True Problem

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah karena kebutuhan cerita)**

**Warning :Shonen ai, kekerasan, OOC, OC, TYPO, dll. **

**Pairing: 1827, slight 8059, slight 6996**

**Betaed : Kazue Ichimaru **

**Very special thanks : Lazuardhi Arzasyah Adler x Kazue Ichimaru x Namikaze D. Aqobah**

.

.

**.**

"Kemudian ia kami periksa di laboratorium dan hasilnya mengejutkan…" kata Ryohei.

"Ke-kenapa?" Oh, sekarang perasaan Tsunayoshi semakin tidak enak.

"Ada sebuah _microchip_ didalam otaknya…"

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

BAB 7 : The True Problem.

.

.

.

"A-APA?! _Microchip_?!" Tsunayoshi mengulangi perkataan Ryohei.

"Ya…" tutur Ryohei pasrah.

Reborn yang tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan kemudian berkata, "_Dame-Tsuna_, alihkan ke mode _loudspeaker_."

"U-um!" Tsunayoshi kemudian menekan tombol _loudspeaker_.

"Setelahnya,_microchip_ itu kami periksa-…" sang _Sun Guardian _memotong pembicaraannya sejenak, "tapi kami tak bisa mendeteksi apa isinya."

"Ke-kenapa?" Tsunayoshi menaikkan nada bicaranya setengah oktaf.

"Virus," jawab Ryohei dengan nada serius. "Nampaknya _microchip_ itu telah diprogram."

Sesaat Reborn nampak tersentak setelah mendengarnya. "_Dame-Tsuna_! Segera telepon markas!"

"Hi-Hieee?!" sang _Decimo_ tampaknya agak panik dengan permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hee? Ya sudah, aku akhiri sampai di sini." Ryohei yang mengerti keadaan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Cepat!" bentak Reborn.

Sang _Decimo_ yang tak ingin membuang waktunya –karena membuang waktu di hadapan Reborn artinya mencari mati– langsung menekan beberapa tombol untuk menelepon markas.

"Katakan pada ilmuwan kita untuk mendiagnosis pria yang baru saja kita tangkap," perintah Reborn. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi yang mengerti kemana arah yang dimaksud langsung mengangguk. "Untuk menemukan _microchip_-nya, kan?"

"Ya."

Setelah Tsunayoshi menelepon markas, ia melihat kearah lorong rumah sakit dan menemukan seseorang bersurai perak yang ia kenal sebagai _Strom Guardian-_nya sedang berjalan menghampiri sembari membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi minuman.

"Saya kira _Juudaime_ telah pulang ke markas, lagipula ini sudah larut." Gokudera yang telah sampai didepan _Juudaime_-nya berkata dengan tenang. "Mau minum? Kebetulan saya beli banyak."

"Hee? Boleh, deh. Beli apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan riang.

"Hanya beberapa teh, susu, dan kopi. Susu untuk Yamamoto," jawab Gokudera sembari mengacak bungkusan plastik itu. Memastikan isinya.

"Aku mau susu. Gokudera-_kun_ beli berapa?" tangan Tsunayoshi sekarang telah masuk kedalam bungkusan tersebut. "Hee… ada dua. Kuambil susu satu dan kopi satu, ya?"

"Silahkan," jawab Gokudera sembari tersenyum simpul.

Tsunayoshi kemudian menoleh kearah Hibari. "Kau mau kopi, Hibari-_san_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Setelah memberikan kopi kalengan kepada Hibari, Tsunayoshi kemudian membuka susu kotaknya. Sementara Reborn pergi menuju ruang _smoking area_. Sedangkan Gokudera masuk kedalam ruang tempat Yamamoto dirawat untuk memberikan obat kepada sang dokter.

"Hei, Hibari-_san_," ucap Tsunayoshi memulai pembicaraan sembari mengaduk-aduk isi susu kotaknya dengan sedotan.

"Hn." Hibari yang sedang duduk disamping Tsunayoshi hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa ini semua belum selesai," kata Tsunayoshi sembari menengadahkan kepalanya.

Hibari kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya sembari memejamkan mata. "Ya, aku juga."

_Trililit~_

Sesaat saat Tsunayoshi akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, _handphone-_nya berbunyi. Tanda ada sebuah _Short Message_ masuk. Dengan segera, tangan Tsunayoshi merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ah, dari teman sekelasku…" gumam Tsunayoshi lirih.

.

.

**From: Kei 2-C**

**Subyek:**

**Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu? ^^ Wali kelas kita mengatakan bahwa kau terkena encok dan darah tinggi. **_**Well**_**, kau jadi melewatkan ulangan harian dan PR-mu akan menumpuk lho~**

.

.

Oke. Sekarang Tsunayoshi _sweatdrop _melihat SMS dari teman sekelasnya. 'Ini pasti gara-gara Reborn!'

"Kenapa, huh?" Hibari yang berada disamping Tsunayoshi melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi SMS tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aku terkena encok dan darah tinggi!" rutuk Tsunayoshi sebal.

Hibari sendiri hanya mendengus geli.

Kemudian Tsunayoshi menghela napas dan mengetikkan deretan kalimat pada layar _handphone_-nya.

.

.

**To : Kei**

**Subyek:**

**Keadaanku berangsur-angsur mulai membaik, semoga 2 minggu lagi aku masuk sekolah. Oh ya, bisakah kau meringkaskan pelajaran untukku, Kei-**_**kun**_**? Terima kasih.**

.

.

Setelah Tsunayoshi mengirimkan SMS-nya, Hibari kemudian menyeletuk. "He? Kau masih sekolah, hm?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Hibari-_san_ juga seharusnya masih sekolah?" Tsunayoshi balik bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Hibari datar. "Aku sudah lulus kuliah dua bulan lalu."

"HAH?!" Tsunayoshi terperangah. "Memangnya usiamu berapa?"

"Delapan belas tahun," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Waaahhh…" Kagum, Tsunayoshi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Semenit kemudian Hibari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Lapar," jawab Hibari sedikit ambigu.

"Hee? Aku juga, ayo cari bakpau daging di kantin rumah sakit."

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi mengingat hari sudah larut. Perasaan Tsunayoshi sedari tadi tak enak. Bukan, bukan karena ada hantu. Didunia ini tak ada yang namanya hantu. Baik Tsunayoshi maupun Hibari sama-sama tak mempercayai adanya hantu.

Tsunayoshi tanpa sadar telah sampai di sebuah kantin rumah sakit tersebut. Kantin yang cukup besar. Temboknya dicat warna biru serta rak-rak yang penuh dengan barang kebutuhan seperti makanan, handuk, sabun, dan lain-lain. Sepertinya nama minimarket lebih cocok untuk bangunan ini. Dan, oh, di kantin ini juga terdapat sebuah televisi berlayar dua puluh tiga inci yang tertempel di sebelah kasir dengan beberapa bangku untuk menonton.

Tsunayoshi kemudian masuk dan bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah seorang kasir. "Aku mau beli sandwich, belum kadaluarsa, kan?"

"Tetu saja belum, nak," jawab si kasir ramah. "Itu baru kubuat dua jam yang lalu."

"Hee, kalau begitu aku beli ini," ucap Tsunayoshi sembari meletakkan beberapa bungkus sandwich di dekat kasir.

Sementara itu Hibari sedang duduk di bangku sembari mengeluarkan salah satu laptopnya yang berwarna putih. Yah, ransel itu baru terlihat setelah Hibari mengambilnya dari tempat penitipan barang sewaktu ia pergi bersama Tsunayoshi tadi. Hening. Hanya ada suara dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara lawak.

"Ada apa?" Tsunayoshi menghampiri Hibari.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh," kata Hibari singkat. Manik _blue metallic_ itu masih terus berfokus pada laptopnya.

PIIIPP!

Tiba-tiba laptop Hibari berbunyi nyaring. Hibari tersentak kemudian segera mengetikkan beberapa rumus yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tsunayoshi.

"Ini gawat." Nada bicara Hibari tetap tenang tetapi matanya memancarkan sedikit rasa panik. "Satelit dunia telah diretas…"

"APA?!" Tsunayoshipun ikut tersentak. "Apa yang haru–"

"Wahaha! –_Kreeesk_–_Ladies and Gentleman_!"

Perkataan sang _brunette_ terpotong ketika mendengar suara televisi yang tiba-tiba berubah seakan berganti _channel_. Baik Hibari maupun Tsunayoshi langsung melihat ke arah seorang pria yang diduga memegang _remote_. Pria itu tertidur dan _remote_ televisinya berada di atas lemari pendingin sebelah televisi.

Kemudian, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _blue sapphire_ berdiri dengan angkuh di depan sebuah gedung. "Kalian merasa dunia ini adil?"

"Tidak…" Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kami tidak merasakan keadilan itu!" Sang gadis menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf.

Sang pemuda kemudian memeluk sang gadis dari belakang. "Selama ini kalian hanya memandang rendah kami. Menganggap kami sampah…"

"SEKARANG LIHATLAH APA YANG BISA KAMI PERBUAT!" sang gadis dan sang pemuda berteriak serempak.

"Geh…" Tsunayoshi menahan napas ketika melihat apa yang di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Hibari.

Didepan mereka, nampak sesuatu atau yang lebih tepatnya seseorang yang telah menjadi mayat tergantung di gedung tersebut. Kameranya kemudian menyorot wajah sang mayat.

"I-itu!" Tsunayoshi tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hn, Anderson Feith, ketua organisasi NATO saat ini." Nada bicara Hibari agak berubah. "Ini akan mengguncangkan dunia berhubung mereka meng-_hack_ satelit."

"_Ladies and Gentleman_… tangkaplah kami jika kalian mampu!" Sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"AKAN KAMI TUNGGU!" Kemudian, kakak beradik itu langsung melompat terjun meninggalkan mayat tersebut. Kamera lagi-lagi berubah arah fokus. Kamera kemudian menyorot secara keseluruhan gedung tersebut. Nampak gedung dengan struktur aneh mirip dengan sarang rayap hutan terpampang di layar televisi.

"Itu… bangunan Burj Khalifa di Dubai…" Tsunayoshi semakin tersentak. "Keamanan mereka sangat tinggi, kenapa bisa–"

"Sabotase," jawab Hibari. Nadanya tenang seperti sedia kala.

Sedetik kemudian acara televisi kembali normal.

Gigi Tsunayoshi bergemeletuk. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dengan kasar dan mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Halo, Reborn…" sang _Decimo_ rupanya menelepon mantan _home tutor-_nya. "Kau sudah tahu tentang acara yang ada ditelevisi barusan?"

"Ya." Jawaban penuh amarah terdengar dari seberang sana. "Kita adakan rapat dadakan!"

Setelah itu Tsunayoshi menelepon Gokudera dan Mukuro. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat dadakan di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di dalam rumah sakit. Ketika semua orang telah duduk dan berkumpul, sang _Decimo_ langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Membuat para _guardian_-nya tersentak. Mereka tak menyangka sang _Decimo_akan semarah ini.

"Tangkap…" sang Decimo menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, kemudian menatap tajam dan lurus para _guardian-_nya, "DAN BUNUH MEREKA!"

Hari itu, adalah hari di mana mereka melihat sang Decimo meledak karena amarah untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**VandQ :**

Iya, Yamamoto jangan mati sekarang, nanti bakal susah… /oi! Jangan spoiler!/ makasih dah repiewwww~~ cayang dehhh~ :* /emotmu nak/

**Hikage Natsuhimiko :**

memang kerennnn /A/ Hibari pacar Kai /BUKAN!/ emang keren :3  
btw, Kai tunggu repiewmu selanjutnyaa~~

**Un-Know-Who :**

Wehehehe… /ketawa laknat/ kita luluuusss!~~~~ makasih dah repiew

**Natsu Yuuki :**

Ngga tauuu~~ /VLAAKK/ baca aja, oke ^^ makasih dah revieeewwww

**Kazue Ichimaru :**

Ngga papa, kan Kai bilang ngga papa ^^ makasih dah review dan Beta Kai ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, review, fav, follow~~ tanpa Kalian fic ini hanyalah mikroba /alah!/

**KAI**


	8. Announcement

"Ayah! Mereka itu anak kita!" seorang wanita muda dengan helaian cokelat panjang tergerai berteriak dengan nada frustasi.

"Aku tak perduli! Mereka hanya menyusahkan kita! Akan kubunuh mereka!" lima meter depan sang wanita, seorang pria berambut pirang cepak menodongkan sebuah pisau dapur kearah dua orang anak kecil.

Dua anak kecil itu meringkuk di sudut sebuah ruangan kecil. Ibunya berada didepan mereka untuk melindungi mereka dari amukan pria didepannya yang bernotabene adalah ayahnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan helaian pirang berumur empat tahun menangis dalam diam. Di sebelahnya terdapat sang kakak yang berambut cokelat berumur sekitar enam tahun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah Marygold," kata sang kakak lirih.

Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Marygold itu tak menjawab tetapi sebagai gantinya ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Huh!" sang ayah mendengus sembari menggenggam lebih erat pisau ditangannya. "Kalau begitu kuhabisi saja sekalian denganmu!"

Kemudian sang ayah berlari menuju sang ibu dengan mengarahkan pisaunya kedepan. Berusaha untuk menghunus sang ibu.

CRAASH!

Darah. Cairan merah kental itu keluar dan mengotori ruangan serta baju sang korban dan pelaku. Bukan. Itu bukan darah sang ibu. Itu darah sang Ayah. Sang ibu perlahan mundur ketika melihat suaminya menggeram marah.

"Berani-beraninya Kau!" geram sang Ayah sembari melihat luka dipangkal paha kirinya yang mengucur deras.

Sang ibu menampakkkan wajah pucat pasi. Tangan kanannya berdarah disebabkan oleh pecahan kaca yang digenggam erat olehnya.

'Semoga dia cepat kehabisan darah,' batin sang ibu. 'Pembuluh darah vena-nya sudah terpotong. Jangan khawatir, tenanglah… tenang.'

"KAAAUU-"

BRUUUK

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan geramannya sang ayah limbung dan terkapar lemah dilantai. Secara refleks, sang ibu langsung berbalik dan memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Marygold, Anderson," sang ibu sekarang menatap kedua anak kecil itu dengan pandangan lembut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ibu… aku takut!" sang bocah lelaki memeluk leher ibunya dengan erat.

"Sudah, sudah… tenang saja, Marygold, Anderson," kata sang ibu lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala anak perempuannya yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sang ayah masih hidup walaupun sekarat. Sang ayah kemudian mengangkat tangannnya yang memegang pisau kemudian-

CRAAASH!

"Kuh!" kepala sang ibu terdorong kedepan berbarengan oleh suara retakan tulang yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Ibu…?" sang anak tak tahu bahwa dikepala bagian belakang ibunya telah tertancap sebilah pisau.

Sang ibu kemudian limbung dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya menyusul sang ayah. Ya. Sang ayah dengan sisa kekuatannya, melempar pisau tersebut dan akhirnya jantungnya berhenti berdenyut karena kehabisan darah.

.

.

.

**BAB 7.5 : Announcemet/pemberitahuan**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, etc, etc, etc,**

**Betaed : Kazue Ichimaru.**

**Very Special Thanks : Lazuardhi Arzhasyah Adler x Kazue Ichimaru x Namikaze D. Aqobah**

.

.

.

"AKH!" seorang gadis remaja berjengit dari kasurnya dengan keringat mengucur diwajah.

'Huft… mimpi itu lagi…' batin sang gadis sembari menopang dahinya dengan tangan kiri.

GREEEKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Kau mimpi itu lagi, Marygold?"

"Ah- maaf membangunkanmu kak… lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang bahwa Authornya hiatus…." Jawab sang pirang.

"HAH?!" sang kakak melongo.

"Pufufufu~" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah makhluk astral dari dunia lain nun jauh disana.

"…"

"…"

"AUTHOR!" dua kakak beradik itu langsung berteriak bersamaan.

"Biasa, keles…" jawab sang author sambil kibas rambut.

"Kutumu mengalihkan duniaku thor!" sang pirang sewot.

"Cuih! Ngga ada kutunya!" Aouthornya mulai naik berat badan –eh, ga ding, naik darah maksudnya.

"Jaaadiiii," sang kakak melipat tangannya diatas dada. "Ngapain elo kesini, Thor."

Sang author langsung tersentak. Sepertinya dia lupa tujuan awalnya. "Ehehe… saya mau hiatus…"

Baik sang adik maupun sang kakak langsung melirik satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya sang kakak mengangguk.

"Terus, pembunuhannya gimana?" tanpa author sadari sang kakak bawa golok di tangan kanannya.

"Eerrr… " Sang author mati kutu –ini konotase lho!-

Sang adik langsung naik darah. "INI GUA BARU AJA JADI PEMERAN DAN ELU MAU HIATUS?!"

"E pirang, diem lo!" bentak author.

Kesal adiknya dibentak, sang kakak menodongkan goloknya ke author. "Nee, elu hapus nih fic?"

"Kaga…. Gua hiatus, bukan ngehapus fic!" semprot sang Author

"GUA KAGA PESEN YANG PAKE KUAH, THOR!" Sang kakak ikutan nyemprot.

"GUA JUGA KAGA!" authornya mulai naik darah. Lagi.

"WOIII! KITA OOT!" sang adik akhirnya menengahi.

"Oh iya, maaf… " ucap sang Author sembari tepok jidat sang kakak.

"Yah, Kai akan tetep ngelanjutin fic ini dan fic lainnya tapi nunggu dulu yak? Kai mau hiatus untuk waktu yang Kai sendiri kaga tau…." jawab sang author sambil nunduk dalem-dalem sampe kepalanya nyungsep /nggak

"Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca, repuew, dan follow…" sambung sang helaian pirang.

"Dan special thanks buat **Kazue Ichimaru, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Un-Know-Who** karna dah repiew chap sebelumnya."

"BYEEEEEEE~~~"

KAI


End file.
